Hunter X Girls
by Misheru25
Summary: "OH, IT'S KURAPIKA!" The blonde girl said so loud earning a blow on her head from her friend "YOU SHOULDN'T SAY HIS NAME OUT LOUD, YOU IDIOT!" Both Kiri and Sora look at the pointed direction, spotted Gon that was getting more closer to the ship "His hair looks really sharp …" The azure haired girl said, looking serious "I want to touch his hair …" The blonde girl said
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**Konnichiwa, Minna-san! um ... uh ... i don't really know what to say :D just read it! TEEHEE XD!**

 **Disclaimer : I obviously don't own Hunter X Hunter, Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei does, i only own my OCs, if i do own it, the story will probably be like this story :D**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Hunter X Girls

Chapter 1

On a ship that docked at the port of Whale Island, stood three girls around 12-13 years old, the indigo haired one looks excited while examining the whale island; it seems like she was expecting someone, the blonde one looks really happy while examining the island; looking at the people that pass by, talking and selling at the port, while the last one; an azure haired girl was staring … more like admiring at a certain blonde guy who didn't seem to notice her admiring him or he just don't care.

The indigo haired one let out a sigh "Huff … when will Gon come? I'm getting tired waiting for him …" the indigo haired one said, getting more impatient waiting for the 'Gon' person that she has been waiting for since they arrived at the port of whale island.

The blonde girl start to spacing out "When will I meet Hisoka ?..." the blonde girl said earning a weird look from the azure haired girl that has just stopped looking at the blonde guy "Um … you do know that Hisoka is not at whale island, right?" the azure haired girl said but the blonde girl only ignore her and start to imagine her meeting the 'Hisoka' person, the atmosphere around her turned into those of sparkly and flowery ones, angered by the fact that the blonde girl ignored her, the azure haired girl punch her on the head "You should not ignore someone that was talking to you!", the blonde girl snapped back at reality because of the pain on her head that her friend gives her, "Ite … gomenasai " the blonde girl hold the bump on her head and her eyes start to get watery.

"Um, Sora …" the indigo haired girl looked at the azure haired girl who is seem to be Sora with a somewhat evil smirked.

Sora looked at the indigo haired girl that called her and she became terrified as soon as she look at the indigo haired girl's face because of the smirk that she's giving her, "Wh-what's with that smirk?" she asked, her voice was shaking.

"I want to ask you something…" the indigo haired girl said with a playful tune, Sora became more terrified "A-ask me what?" she hesitantly asked, sweat starts to run down her forehead 'I totally hate that smirk of her … it's a sign that she is thinking of something really bad and that she planned something… in this case, I'm the target, I guess '.

"Was your view of a certain BLONDE GUY SATISFYING?" The indigo haired girl said, half shouting and pressing the word 'blonde guy satisfying' while smirking at Sora, and as what she planned, Sora blushed really hard. "Y-you shouldn't say that out loud! What if he hears you!" Sora said, she was really embarrassed and irritate at the same time, "He won't, I adjusted my voice to be loud but not loud enough for him to hear me! Haha! Besides, I don't want to embarrass myself, I just want to embarrassed YOU and it works out like I planned~" The indigo haired girl grinned, happy at the fact, that her plan was successful, "Why would you want to embarrass me?" Sora asked, irritate at the indigo haired girl because of the fact that she got embarrassed and mostly because she got fooled by her friend, the indigo haired girl; which is just as planned by her.

"Well, that's what you got for ignoring me and Kiri these past few days, ONLY to look and stare at him all days!" the indigo haired girl said, really happy that she got to 'payback' Sora for ignoring her.

Hearing her name was being mentioned, the blonde girl that is Kiri who has been quite for a while now (she was imagining Hisoka), joined the conversation "Hey, who is the blonde guy, anyway?" she densely asked earning a surprised look from both of her friend "Are you for real?" the indigo haired girl and Sora said in sync.

After thinking for a while, Kiri found an answer "OH, IT'S KURAPIKA!" She said so loud earning a blow on her head from Sora "YOU SHOULDN'T SAY HIS NAME OUT LOUD, YOU IDIOT!" Sora unintentionally said with loud voice, but she doesn't mind, more like she didn't think about it at all, all in her head was that she wants to torture Kiri right on that place to somehow decrease her embarrassment (not that she would do it, though), "ite … gomenasai …" Kiri hold a bump that has yet appeared again on her head, "SORRY IS NOT ENOUGH!" Sora punch her on her head just right beside where her earlier bump was, "ukh …" kiri silently cried in pain, now holding both of the bump on her head and her eyes was watery.

Meanwhile, across from where the girls are, a blonde guy was looking at them because they mentioned his name, 'how do they know my name ...?' Kurapika thought rather confused

(Back to the girls)

After the argument earlier, all three of the girls remain silent … until the indigo haired girl spotted a black spiky haired boy wearing green outfit running toward the ship, "hey, Sora, Kiri, look! It's Gon!" The indigo haired girl said looking at Kiri and then Sora and then back to Gon, breaking the silent while pointing at the said person.

Both Kiri and Sora look at the pointed direction, spotted Gon that was getting more closer to the ship "His hair looks really sharp …" Sora said while holding her chin, somewhat looked serious; she indirectly and unintentionally insult Gon, but she doesn't seem to realize it

"I want to touch his hair …" Kiri said looking at Gon with a really serious face

The indigo haired girl sweatdropped and only let out a sigh at her friends' behavior, 'idiots' she thought

As soon as Gon aboard the ship, the ship departs from Whale Island's port

While departing, Gon waved his hands at the citizens of Whale Island that's waving at him, even after the ship was quite far from the port, Gon still waved his hands, "I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world! Once I'm the best Hunter in the world, I'll come back" Gon shout as loud as he can with his remarkable smile and energetic attitude

Somewhat amused by what Gon said, an old man comment on Gon's earlier statement "The best Hunter in the world? Kid doesn't respect us" He said with belittling voice, he really underestimate Gon because he only sees Gon as a kid, unaware that he was actually stronger than him

"Every year, there are millions of skilled applicants for the Hunter Exam. But only a handful are selected. Don't say stuff that you can't back up, boy." Another old man belittle Gon, but Gon doesn't seem to mind them, he only walked pass through them

"What are you doing, Katsuo?" Someone shout with angry but also belittling voice, Gon looked at the source, only to see a red haired middle aged sailor, supposedly Katsuo, has fall with a box of apple, the apples was scattered and there are two guys near him, rather than helping him they seem to be bullying him

When the Katsuo guy tried to gets up and at the same time tried to carried the box of apples, one of the bullies kick him making him fall again and they laughed at him, seeing this, Gon goes down the stair to help him but were stopped when a fat red nosed old man wearing a captain sailor's hat holding a bottle of alcohol (A/N: He fits in hentai category, LOL, Just kidding!) came out of the room near where Katsuo was bullied and scolds them for slacking off and they ran from there.

The captain approached the poor Katsuo that still gathering the apples that falls of the box, "Hey!" the captain shout at Katsuo with angry voice making Katsuo terrified "Didn't you hear me? Move that box!" The captain commands Katsuo with angry tone, "A-aye, Captain!" Katsuo answers and he gets up with the apples box and were on his way only to be stopped by Gon's voice, "Hold on" Gon said as he threw an apple to the box with his cheerful smile, "Thanks!" Katsuo smiled at Gon before he goes off to the place where he should bring that apple box.

Hearing the seagulls making voices, Gon and the captain looked up, the seagulls are all flying around like they are panicked, "A storm's coming" Gon said with serious face, hearing that, the captain surprised and turned his head to look at Gon "how can you tell, boy?" the captain asked earning a surprising answer "That's what the seagulls are saying" Gon said with serious face while pointing at the seagulls, his face shows that he was not joking neither was he lying, "What?" The captain surprised at the answer, well, the answer was quite unbelievable.

"plus …" Gon adjust his nose and start to inhale the air, as soon as he opened his eyes, he became really serious and he jumped on the rope until he gets to the top, when he reached the top, he adjust his nose again and start inhaling the air again and his expression getting more serious, "it's a huge storm that's coming!" Gon shout at the captain that was below, rather than being surprised by the fact that a huge storm was coming, the captain was more shocked with Gon's expression, 'could he be? …' the captain's face became more serious, it's like he knows something about Gon.

"AHHH!" The people scream as they get thrashed around by the storm, the storm was really rough.

While the people screams around, the three girls was just sitting on the deck , the indigo haired girl was holding Kiri so that she won't get thrashed around, while Sora was seemingly touching the back of Kiri's head ,closing her eyes and she looked really serious and focused, and the once terrified Kiri has become calm

"It's done" Sora said as she moved her hand away from the back of Kiri's head before she smiled at her, "Thank you, Sora! Now I feel so much better!" Kiri grin at her with her usual cheerful behavior, she looks really happy, "you're welcome and …" Sora paused her sentence as she look at Aoi and then back at kiri again "you shouldn't only thank me, you know, if Aoi was not here to hold you, I won't be able to do the treatment" Sora said, smiling.

Kiri looked at the indigo haired girl who is Aoi and smiled at her "Thank you, Aoi!" Aoi smiled back at kiri "You're welcome!".

(After the big waves)

The captain took a sip of his alcohol "Those waves weren't much …" He said with a somewhat disappointed and angry tone before turning around to look at one of his subordinate and ordered him to take the helm, before he head out to where the candidates applicants of hunter examination are. Most of them had been beaten by the storm, "Not one of them can stand. Pathetic, and they are supposed to be taking the Hunter Examination." The captain said with belittling tone as he look at the candidate applicants of Hunter Examination that was beaten by the storm

"Here are some herb" The captain hears someone say and he turned his head to where the source are, It was the black spiky haired boy's voice, The black spiky haired boy was treating a seasick man, he was giving him some herb, "w-water…" the man stuttered weakly, "It's coming, so hold on." The black spiky haired boy said with his usual kind voice.

"That boy …" The captain's surprised that the black spiky haired boy wasn't beaten by the big waves earlier, when the captain hears something like someone was moving, he look at the source, he sees a blonde guy with calm face was reading a book on a hammock , after that he hears someone took a bite of something, he turned his head to the source, only to found an middle aged man with suit complaining how sour the apple that he was just took a bite on, and then he hears a girl scream "THAT HURTS!", all the surviving candidates applicants and the captain himself look at the source, there was three girls and the one that was shouting was a blonde girl, her cheeks was red and swollen, and her friends, the indigo haired girl and the azure haired girl seems like they are apologizing and trying to calm her but the blonde girl looks like she was really mad and upset at them, she kept scolding at them.

'I see. There are a few tough nuts on board' the captain thought, smiling, he was a bit surprised but also amazed at the same time, while looking at the survivors of the storm

Suddenly, Katsuo came rushing off with a glass of water in his hand, "Excuse me!" Katsuo said rushing, he bump into the captain making the captain lose balance, but the captain managed to stand up, Katsuo approached the black spiky haired boy and give the glass of water to him, "Thanks!" the spiky haired boy thanked Katsuo with kind voice, "Now drink your fill" The black spiky haired boy give the glass of water to the seasick man and he helped him drink it, the captain was really surprised that Katsuo actually wasn't beaten by the storm but at the same time he was also proud of him.

The captain look at the six people in front of him, they were the ones that survived the storm "First, tell me your names" The captain demand while smoking and his hands were in his jeans pockets

"Ore Gon!" The black spiky haired boy that is Gon, raised his hand up energetically

"Watashi wa Kurapika …" The blonde guy, who is Kurapika said with a calm yet serious face

"Leorio dakedo …" A middle aged man with suit named Leorio said with annoyed tone, his face looks really irritate and annoyed, maybe because the captain demanded him to said his name, it's most likely that he was thinking of something like; why the hell should I tell you?!, that thought was all written all over his face.

"Atashi-iee, Boku wa Kiri Shiroyuuki!" A blonde girl that is Kiri grinned energetically, she was a cute girl with wavy blonde hair, her hair was shoulder-past length, she wears a simple white goth loli dress with a white cape and a white frilly pants and also a pair of light blue boots, despite the clothes that she wore, she actually doesn't like girly stuff but were not have that much choice so she wore that (Aoi and Sora had actually forced her to wear something that were more girly, to avoid that, Kiri tried to think of an excuse and then when her eyes caught the simple dress, she was forced to decide that she will wear the simple goth loli dress rather than the one that Sora and Aoi choose and so she told Sora and Aoi that she will agree to wear something girly but only the simple white goth loli dress with a white cape, other than that 'no', thinking that the simple dress actually suits her, Sora and Aoi agreed, but when she wear the dress, it was too short and so the shopkeeper recommend a white frilly pants that matched with it). Kiri doesn't like to be called cute too (she is cute, so, many people called her cute which annoys her). Because she doesn't want people to kept calling her cute, she thought that she should speak like a boy by using 'boku' instead of 'atashi', which actually backfired, she had become more cute by talking like that, but she doesn't realize it (Aoi and Sora had realized that people was more captivated by Kiri's cuteness especially more when she talks, and they also think so, but they decided not to told her because if they told her, she will stop using 'boku')

"Watashi wa Haruhi Sora desu!" The azure haired girl that is Sora said energetically, she is an energetic girl with straight azure hair, her hair reached till her waist, her clothes consisted of blue short jeans, white shirt that was worn underneath a simple dark blue trench-coat and a pair of dark blue boots. Sora was an energetic girl who are the same like Kiri, she hate anything girly, thus, she hates purple and pink especially pink, and because her dislike of girly stuff and her fondness of blue, her clothes could be said a bit tomboyish and it's all blue (she wanted an all light blue attire but there were nothing like that).

"Atashi wa Aoi" The indigo haired girl that is Aoi smiled kindly with calm tone, Aoi was the most mature girl among the girls group, IF the situation was critical, If not, she was actually just like Sora and Kiri, an energetic one but not that energetic and she was more 'normal' than both of them in some cases (A/N: you'll know what I mean soon or later XD). She had straight indigo hair, her hair was tied with a white lace and her hair reached till her waist, she wears a sleeveless white dress with white collar, tied with a blue ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits, and also she wear a blue pants with white lines at the side of the pants, that was 5 cm above her knees and she wear a pair of white ankle boots

"Why do you want to become hunters? The captain asked so casually, his hands are still inside his pockets and he was still smoking. Hearing the question, Leorio protest "Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" Leorio pointed his fingers at the captain, he seems to be irritated, "Just answer the question!" the captain demand again.

On the other hand, Sora and Kiri was in panicked state 'I FORGOT TO THINK ABOUT THE 'SUBSTITUTE REASON'' they both thought at the same time. They looked at each other, sweat had start to run down on both of their forehead, Sora lean on Kiri's ear and she whisper "Have you think of the substitute reason …?" Sora asked and Kiri reply by shaking her head, this time, Kiri lean on Sora's ear "How about you …?", and like what Kiri done earlier, Sora reply by shaking her head, "I see so we're in the same boat, huh?" Sora said faking a smile as she lift up her hand to high-fived with Kiri, "Yes, we are" Kiri said faking a smile as she lift up her hand, and they high-fived, which after that, they forced an awkward laugh before saying "we're doomed" they both turned depressed and became silent.

While Sora and Kiri were panicking, Gon had told his reason of becoming a hunter which make the captain surprised. After hearing where Gon came from, the captain was convinced that Gon was Ging's son.

After Gon told his reason, Leorio was really disagreed with Gon's earlier action (That is, telling the captain his reason) and scolds him, which Gon reply back by asking innocently "Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon looked at Leorio with innocent but also a somehow confused face; he was confused as to why he can't tell the captain the reason of him wanting to become Hunters, Leorio reply back with irritate face saying that he doesn't wish to revealed why he wanted to become hunter, Which Kurapika suddenly replied that he was agree with _Leorio_ , which make Leorio mad, not because of what he said, but because of what he called _him_ , Kurapika called Leorio without honorific despite being younger than him.

Even though, Leorio was talking to him, Kurapika only ignored him and began talking that he can't provide an answer to captain's question because that would be exposing his deepest secret.

And now, Kiri has become really panicked because she was aware that, now is her turn and she also aware that the captain was looking at her. She was really panicked, because she hasn't found a 'Substitute reason', even though she already think for a quite some time now (Kiri and Sora was actually thinking in their time of silent)

When she remembered that at first, Kurapika and Leorio didn't answer the captain's question and that they only talk after the captain tell that it's part of hunter examination and captain silently allowed it, which mean they had a 'second chance', she decided to come up with an excuse in this 'first chance', "I can't tell you …" Kiri said, looking at the captain but not directly at his eyes, and sweat had start to run down her forehead, she was really nervous.

Hearing Kiri's answer makes Sora shocked 'is she out of her mind?! Did she forgot that this is part of the Hunter Exam?!' Sora thought, she was itching to yell at Kiri that moment but then she realized that she should not bother with someone else's problem and that she herself hasn't found a 'substitute reason'. As soon as she realized that, she felt that the captain was staring intensely at her (the captain actually was already looking at her since few minutes ago but she didn't realized it), 'Don't stare at me like that, you damn old man!' she thought while looking at the deck, She was too nervous and pressured to even look at the captain's direction. After thinking, thinking, thinking and thinking but still no result, Sora resort to her last option, that is to trust that Kiri's answer earlier has a reason behind it, and so she followed her example "Th-that's not your business …" Sora said, looking away, her face shows that she was unsure with the earlier act she just did and she looked really nervous.

Eventhough, her turn has passed, the captain was still staring at her 'Oh come on! Just freaking look at Aoi now!' she thought rather irritate and annoyed. After a moment, the captain moved his head to look at Aoi, which make Sora sighed in relieved, 'Finally … that was a torturing 5 minutes' she thought before moving her head to look at Aoi now 'I bet she already had a substitute reason by now'.

While on Aoi's side, she was confused as to what act should she do 'Hmm … Should I answer now or later …? Well, answering now won't change the future, so it doesn't hurt to do that but … I don't want to be the only girl to had actually answer the question …' Aoi thought, rather confused as to choose answering now or later 'But … maybe I should really answer now so that it may give a hint to Sora and Kiri … Well then, it's decided' Aoi thought as she open her mouth to talk "I want to become a Hunter because if I become one, I will have so many BENEFITS and there will also be so many excited ADVENTURES" Aoi said, pressing the word 'Benefits' and 'Adventures' hoping it can be a hint to Sora and Kiri.

And as what Aoi hoped, Sora and Kiri got a hint from her reason and now they both has a substitute reason , which make them sighed in relieved 'Fyuh … I should thank Aoi later …' they both thought at the same time.

After a moment of silent from the captain, the captain suddenly speaks, "Hey! Katsuo!" The captain called out to Katsuo, "Aye, Captain" Katsuo looked at the captain rather confused as to what the captain going to say to him

"Tell the examination board that we have four more dropouts." The captain said with calm yet serious face, which makes Kurapika and Leorio surprised and confused, "What do you mean?" Leorio asked, he was really puzzled as to what the captain means. On the other hand, the girls doesn't seem to looked surprised at all, rather, they looked really calm, though, to Aoi, it's obvious that Sora and Kiri was hiding their excitement.

To answers Leorio's question, the captain explained that the hunter examination has begun and that they will only proceed to the main exam if he passes them. After hearing the captain's explanation, Kurapika open his mouth and starts talking about why he wants to become a hunter and that he do not fear death, which saddened Sora 'Uh … How could he say such thing …? Just hearing him say that makes my heart hurt like it was being torn … ' Sora thought and her minds starts wandering to negative thinking like what if Kurapika dies and things like that which saddened her even more, only to be snapped back to reality by Aoi's words "Stop being pessimist. You should be more optimistic!" Aoi scolds Sora, she looks irritate and annoyed, she was sick of Sora's pessimist behavior (which she actually hasn't shown for a quite long time), thought, she felt a bit sorry to her and she herself actually was saddened by Kurapika's earlier statement, and she really wanted to slap Kurapika for saying so (not only her, the same apply to Sora, too), but she can't, more like she should not, was what her head was telling her.

While Sora was thinking of pessimistic things, Kurapika had annoys Leorio (by calling his name without honorifics) which lead to them fighting it out outside the room.

As Kurapika and Leorio goes through the door to go outside, All the others look at them, "Hey, Boys! I'm not finished yet!" The captain said, but they only ignored him and goes outside, "Just let them go …" Gon suddenly speaks which makes the captain puzzled with what he was saying, "Mito-san once told me **if you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they are angry** " Gon paused his sentence before looking at the captain "It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves" Gon said while smiling

The captain only stood there for a moment before looking at Kiri intensely, realizing what the captain mean by looking at her, Kiri responds by looking at the captain with serious and determined eye as she open her mouth and talked "I want to become a hunter because I think that it would be fun if I become one!" Kiri said, she looks happy despite the serious expression that she was giving.

Hearing Kiri's earlier answer sends Sora back to her panicked state because … 'Shimatta! I didn't know that she was thinking of the same substitute reason like me!' Sweat starts to run down on her forehead 'I should think of another reason, ASAP! But what the hell should I use?!' Sora was getting panicked. As Sora felt the intense stare coming from the captain's direction, she was getting more panicked then suddenly an idea came to her head 'Oh! I can use that!' she thought and all the tense atmosphere gone, now she can look at the captain's eye, "I aim to become a hunter because I'm curious of the life of a Hunter!" Sora said, she looks really happy and she didn't even try to hide it, Sora sighed in relieved 'I can't believe that I can't think of that simple reason until now'.

The captain remain silent for a moment, 'Oh yeah! I almost forgot!' Sora thought as she became silent and she closed her eyes, she focused on feeling the seawater that was underneath the ship and hearing the waves "Undo …" she said softly in a really quiet voice before opening her eyes slowly.

"C-CAPTAIN! LOOK! A HUGE WATERSPOUT SUDDENLY APPEAR!" The guy that the captain ordered to take the helm earlier said while pointing at the said waterspout, he was really panicked and his voice was shaking, the captain looked at the said waterspout, he was surprised and he became panicked

"If we get caught by that waterspout, the ship will sink" Katsuo said, his face looked terrified as he looked at the waterspout, "Lower the sails now!" The captain commanded Katsuo which then Katsuo reply with "Aye!" as he stood uprightly

"I'll help!" Gon said as he looked at Katsuo with serious face, "Uh-huh, come with me" Katsuo said with happy face; he must be happy because Gon said that he will help him. After that, Gon and Katsuo head outside but were stopped when someone with girl voice said "Wait! We'll help too!", Katsuo looked at the source, it was not just one girl, but there was three girls, thinking that it's not safe for them, he decided to reject their help softly, "No, it's okay … you girls can just stay here" Katsuo said, as he was about to go, he were stopped again, this time, someone held his sleeve, when he turned around, it was an azure haired girl that held his sleeve, her face looked really serious "5 are better than two, so we're going to help you. And don't worry about us being a girl, beside, we're taking the hunter examination, so we're not just some normal girl. Please, let us help!" After seeing the girl serious face which implied that she really wants to help, Katsuo decide to let the girls come, "Okay then, let's go!" Katsuo said as Gon and the girls followed him.

Along the way to go outside, Aoi became not sure of letting Kiri come, it's not that she underestimate Kiri's strength or power, it's just that the situation and the place makes it impossible for Kiri, "Kiri, I think you should really stay inside" Aoi said as she stopped which makes the others stopped too including Gon and Katsuo, "No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Kiri grin, she was trying to convince Aoi that she would be fine, but Aoi still just can't let her stay, and it's not just Aoi, Sora too was actually concern of Kiri, "I agree with Aoi, I think that you should stay inside. Eventhough I treat you earlier, it's possible that when you goes outside, and sees the huge waves and things, your fear of sea might come back again despite the water that was still in work and it might be worse than before" Sora said, her face looks concern of Kiri, "Sora, you're the one that said it earlier, right? That 5 are better than 2, then in this case, 5 are better than 4! Besides, I won't die from a mere storm!" Kiri said energetically and with that Sora and Aoi was convinced "Well then, if you still had that much energy then I guess it's okay to let you come" Aoi smiled, "She's right! Well then, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Sora said as Katsuo and Gon continued running toward the door that lead outside and the girls followed them.

"Hurry! The waterspout is gonna catch us!" One of the sailor exclaimed while pulling the rope of the sail

"*pull* this *pull* is harder *pull* than I thought *pull*" Sora said while pulling the rope with her full strength; she looked like she was struggling really hard, "Do *pull* you honestly *pull* think that it *pull* was EASY?!" Aoi said with irritate tone while pulling the rope with her full strength, she too like sora was struggling really hard

"Oh yeah*pull* Aoi *pull* Why is *pull* Kiri *pull* not with *pull* us?" Sora asked Aoi, it was actually hard for her to talk while pulling the rope, but she still do it, regardless.

"She *pull* She said that *pull* she wants to *pull* help Katsuo that *pull* that's pulling *pull* the other rope" Aoi explained, she tried to reply to Sora's question, eventhough it was hard for her to do so while pulling the rope

"Uh *pull* I *pull* kinda *pull* had *pull* bad feeling *pull* about that *pull*" Sora said, she was getting more tired

"Me *pull* me too *pull*" Aoi said as she starts to pant.

Just like Sora and Aoi, Kiri that was pulling the other rope was struggling really really hard maybe harder than Sora and Aoi, she looks really tired and the one thing that kept her going was the spell that she kept chanting in her mind 'Good luck, o-chibi-chan (she imagine it in the 'Hisoka' person's voice)

When the wind gets stronger, it makes the other sailors and Kiri lost grip of the rope which left only Katsuo holding onto it and because the wind so strong he was blown off. Kiri, seeing this, quickly stand up and jumped without thinking much and were able to grab Katsuo's foot, but unfortunately, she weren't able to prevent him from being thrown overboard, rather, she herself was blown off too while grabbing onto Katsuo's foot.

When Sora and Aoi sees Kiri got blown off with Katsuo, they were shocked but quickly take action as they quickly let go of the rope that they were pulling and run as they jump to grab Kiri's foot but they didn't able to grab it, "Shimatta!", (A/N: Actually, If Sora or Aoi was able to grab Kiri's foot, they would got blown off, too XD, anyway, back to the story) which then Katsuo and Kiri was blown overboard.

Kurapika and Leorio that were there, constantly jumped to grab them but didn't able to, which then Gon suddenly jumped from behind them and grabbed Katsuo's hands and Leorio and Kurapika constantly each grabbed Gon's foot, successfully helped Katsuo and Kiri. "Pull them out! Now …" Leorio said as he and Kurapika pulled Gon, Katsuo and Kiri up.

"Yokatta …"Aoi and Sora felled on their knees, they were trembling and their heart beats so fast, Sora looked at Aoi "You know, I was about to jumped to the sea earlier …" Sora said, her face looked a bit pale, "Well, I almost use my power …" Aoi said, her face looked pale, too. "Oh! Enough chitchat, we should go to Kiri …" Sora said as she tried to stand up, it was still a bit hard for her to stand still and Aoi tried to stand up, too, and, just like Sora, it was a bit hard for her to stand still but they still made their way to where the sailors was. But when they get there, Kiri and Katsuo weren't there, "Eh …"

"If you're searching for your friend, Gon bring her inside" a person with kind and heavy voice said from behind Sora and Aoi, they turned to the source, it was Leorio, he was smiling to them, "Oh … I see, Thank you!" Sora said while smiling, while Aoi bow and said "Thank you" Aoi said while smiling before walking away with Sora to where Kiri was.

After the storm

After waiting, waiting and waiting, Kiri finally woke up which makes Sora and Aoi sighed in relieved, and she asked Sora and Aoi what happened to her earlier and that she didn't remember much neither does she want to remember, which then Aoi explained to her what happened and who helped her. After that, Kiri said that she wants to go outside to thanked those who helped her, as she was about to opened the door, the captain came in, which surprised them, and when they asked what is he doing here, he said that he came to inform them that they passed his test along with the boys, which then Sora, Aoi and Kiri jumped in joy, while they are celebrating, the captain goes out. After a while, Aoi remember that they weren't supposed to just celebrating around and that Kiri have something important to do, after a moment of thinking, Kiri finally remember that she was supposed to go outside to thanked the boys which then they stopped celebrating and goes outside.

When they got outside, they sees that Kurapika, Leorio and Gon were celebrating or something like that, they seemed to be happy, they must have hear the good news from captain, seeing that, makes Kiri thinking twice of going to them (she doesn't want to interrupt them) but, regardless, she still go "Come on, Sora, Aoi" Kiri said as she walked to the boys, while Sora and Aoi only followed her without saying anything.

When she was already near the boys, she stopped and speak "Ano, I'm sorry to interrupt but …" Kiri said, getting the attention of the boy as she speak, "Thank you very much for saving me earlier" Kiri said as she bow and smiled "If there is anything I can do to repay you three, I would gladly do it" Kiri said, smiling kindly at the three boys, which makes Leorio flustered "No, it's okay, I'm glad that you're all right" Leorio said while grinning kindly, "Yeah, it's just like what Leorio said" Gon grinned energetically, "yeah, You don't need to thank me" Kurapika said while smiling and crossing his hands with kind voice, which unbeknownst to Kurapika and Gon made Sora and Aoi goes 'crazy' but tried to hide it.

"Oh yeah, Eventhough, you three might already know our name, we will still introduced ourselves, I'm Kiri Shiroyuuki, Nice to meet you" Kiri grin sheepishly.

After that, Kiri waits for either of Sora or Aoi to say their name, but neither talked, Kiri looked to Sora on her left, she was looking on the deck and she seems to be holding back something while biting her own lips and she looked really flustered like tomato and also she was , realizing what most likely caused her like that, Kiri sigh as she looked at Kurapika that was in front of Sora before she turned her head to look at Aoi on her left but just like Sora, she was looking on the deck and she looked really flustered and also she seems to be holding back something, thinking that it's pointless to wait for them, Kiri decide to talk for them, "I'm sorry for my friends weird behavior they are just emba-Itee!" Kiri smirked while looking at the boys but was stopped when she felt a jolt of pain coming from both of her feet, irritate at the culprit; which she knew exactly who, she yell at them "That hurts, you know!" she said with angry tone as she turned her head to Sora and then to Aoi, her eyes were watery, and eventhough they said it in a really soft and quiet voice, Kiri can clearly hear what they said, that is "Aho"

Thinking that it's just wasting time arguing with them, Kiri looked at the boys as she open her mouth, "Anyway, the azure haired girl on my left is Sora Haruhi and the indigo haired girl on my right is Aoi Himekaze" Kiri said with energetic tone and energetic face almost as if the argument earlier didn't happened.

On the other hand, the boys was confused but concern of the two girls, Sora and Aoi because of their red-face which may imply that they're sick but was holding it in until "Ano … do you have fever?" Gon asked Aoi as he bend down so that he can sees Aoi's face. Aoi, who was really surprised mostly embarrassed turned really red which then she became dizzy and fainted and Gon that was there reflectively catch her "I guess, she really was sick …" Gon said as he casually hold her bridal-style and bring her inside so that she can rest, "Oh, wait, Gon! I'm coming, too!" Leorio said as he hurriedly follows which then Kurapika calmly followed him, Sora and Kiri looked to each other before deciding to follow them 'I guess she can't withstand it, well, if it was me, I would have faint too …' Sora thought as she stared at Aoi that was being carried by Gon, while seeing this, Sora remembered something, 'Oh yeah, now that I think about it, Kiri had been carried by Gon bridal style when she was knocked out and now Aoi is the one that was being carried, which mean … I am the only one that Gon didn't carry …' Sora thought as jealousy aura began surrounding her and slowly she became depressed as she kept thinking of them being carried by Gon, bridal-style 'ii na… ii na … ii na … damn it …' (A/N : ii na=how lucky) sora thought as she mentally sighed.

To Be Continued

 **Thank you for reading this, so how is it? Great? Good? Bad? well, whatever. Anyway, please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading :)!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hunter Exam's Tests

**Hello, Minna-san~ I'm back with the second chapter. Thank you for reading this story and also thank you for those who comment, follow and favorite. Anyway, Enjoy the story!**

Hunter X Girls

Chapter 2

It has been a while since the boys and the girls arrived at Dolle Harbor, but they didn't unboard the ship until after Aoi woke up. After she woke up, they goes down the ship and Gon says that he wants to thank the captain so they can go ahead which then Kurapika and Leorio goes ahead but the girls goes with Gon, saying that they wants to thank the captain too.

While Gon and the girls talked to the captain, they got an advice from him that is to go to the big cedar-tree on the hilltop, he says that it was a shortcut to the exam site.

While walking to regroup with Kurapika and Leorio, Sora seemed to be thinking about something since their talk with the captain and she was acting strange as she frequently look behind her but there was no one behind them. When Aoi asked Sora about it, she only stared at her before saying that it was nothing which makes Aoi and Kiri suspicious that she definitely is bothered by something and their guts are saying that it was something important.

When they regrouped with Kurapika and Leorio, the boys starts talking about whether believing the captain's advice or not, while Aoi and Kiri are trying to makes Sora to say about what she was thinking but she kept telling them that it was nothing.

Aoi, who is losing her patience decided to use her last option that is to threaten her "If you don't tell me what you're thinking, then I'm gonna tell Kurapika your secret!" She smirk at Sora, expecting an outburst from her but rather, Sora was not listening, she was looking at the two guys that just walked out from an alley and she looked shocked, Aoi became really mad at Sora because she just ignored her and then decided to just be silent (she is sulking) and then pays attention to the boys instead, like Kiri, who has been paying attention to the boys since earlier (because Sora and Aoi ignored her)

"Anyway, I'll go have a look. The captain must have had reason to suggest that" Gon says as he start walking off to goes to the big cedar-tree on the hilltop, seeing that, Aoi and Kiri quickly runs to Gon "Wait, Gon! We're going with you!" Kiri and Aoi said as they runs, following Gon.

When they had catch up to Gon, they turn around and sees that Sora is following them, still with the troubled face and it seems like she is still thinking of something and behind her is Kurapika. Suddenly, Sora sped her step up and she catch up to Aoi, Gon and Kiri and she whispers to Aoi 'Go on ahead without me, I'll catch up to you' she whisper as she turned around and run to Leorio who is now pretty much far from them and he was already near the bus.

As Aoi recalled the event where there was the two guys that goes out from the alley and Sora's expression plus the now really far Leorio, she now understands what Sora was thinking as she felt down on herself for not realizing something so important 'how can I not know?!'. After that, she looked at Kiri to whisper to her the situation but it seems like she already know and she was having fun chatting with Gon, so she doesn't want to interfere.

"Is it fine leaving your friend behind?" Someone suddenly spoke and Aoi recognized the voice as she look at the source who is Kurapika on her left side, "she will be fine" Aoi smiled at Kurapika and then surprisingly, Kurapika spoke again which then leads to a conversation and so Aoi starts talking with Kurapika.

Meanwhile, Sora was struggling as she tried to convince Leorio that the captain's advice is true, but, Leorio didn't trust her and kept asking her to let go of him and that he has to get on the bus.

"I'm telling you, the captain's advice is true! And that bus is fake, you won't ever get to Zaban City with that bus! AND YOU WON'T BECOME A DOCTOR IF YOU TAKE THAT BUS!" Sora said, and as soon as she realized the last part she said, she mentally facepalmed 'why the hell did I say that last part?!' and Leorio looked at her with suspicious but also confused look "how do you know I wanted to be a doctor?" he asked with intense stare at Sora as Sora becomes confused as to what should she do and when she sees the bus that was readying to depart, she got an idea, 'That's right, I can use the information I know to makes Leorio believed that the captain's advice is right ... well, I know this is risky but better than losing one main character!' she thought to herself as she was able to calmed herself and say "Leorio Paradinight, age 19, birthday 3rd march" She said calmly and she looked at Leorio, who is really shocked "h-how did you know about that?" he asked and Sora smiled at him as she says "The same way I know that the captain's advice is right and that the bus is fake" she says with a I'm-right smile which then finally, Leorio was convinced as he says "W-well then, we should be going to the big cedar-tree! Hahaha" he says as he laughed awkwardly and started to walk and Sora sighed in relieved 'I hope this won't change the story that much ...' she thought as she followed Leorio

"So, How come do you know about the stuff that I didn't tell you?" Leorio asked Sora as he looked at her with curious look and Sora reply with "Can't tell you that".

"Then, how do you know that the captain's advice is right?"

"Again, I can't tell you that"

"Then, about the bus?"

"Can't tell you"

Leorio who has been holding his patience lose it as he yell "Then WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME?!" he says with angry tone and also angry face but Sora didn't felt intimidated at all by his yelling as she looked at him and smiled "That I do know about you before meeting you" She smiled at Leorio which makes Leorio more confused as he asked "Then how much do you know about me?" he asked out of curious to Sora and Sora only looked at him while wondering how much does she know about Leorio "hm ... that ... I don't really know ..." Sora said with honest expression 'Since the manga hasn't finished ...' she added mentally

While walking through an isolated town, Sora and Leorio encounters a bunch of weird people blocking their way and the granny that sits in the middle tells them that to reach the tree, they must pass through the town and so they have to answer her two-choice quiz, if not, they have to give up on this year's hunter exam implying that the quiz is part of Hunter exam, it was a single-question quiz and the question was your lover and best friend are dying, you can only save one, to answer it select 1 for lover and 2 for best friend.

Hearing that question made Leorio mad as he was about to leave to find a different route but the granny told him that he will be disqualified so he stays, as the granny counted down from 5, Leorio had started walking toward the building on his right as he grabbed a piece of wood there and started swinging it while Sora just being silent, thinking hard of what should she do; she already knew about the correct response that is silent but she doesn't know how to make Leorio to become silent and if she tried to speak, the granny would just stopped her (the granny somehow knew that Sora knows the correct response and Sora was aware that the granny knew about her knowing the correct response).

Suddenly, she got an idea that is to just let Leorio do his thing and she just had to stopped him but unfortunately that plan can't work since she doesn't have any strength like Kurapika 'How the hell am I gonna stopped Leorio now?! I can't use my power to stop him, it might be out of control! ARGH!' Sora was going crazy as she mentally yanked her own hair in stress, while still trying to find a solution, the time was already up and Leorio jumped to attack the granny and Sora reflexively goes in front of the granny and she puts her arm in front of her, Leorio, who has swing the piece of wood, can't stopped his body as he hit Sora's arm

Surprisingly the piece of wood broke as soon as it touched Sora's arm and he feels like something really solid was protecting Sora's arm. When he landed, he quickly throws the piece of wood as he grabbed Sora's arm to look at it, he somehow can't believe it when he sees that Sora's arm are unscathed "you're ... okay ..." Leorio was shocked, though, he is mostly relieved that her arm is fine "yokatta ..." he sighed in relieved as he let go of Sora's arm, "Yeah ..." Sora said, her heart beats really fast and she was confused as to how her arm were unscathed but then realized that her power was just protecting her, it sometimes happen when she can't protect herself and were about to be attacked, though, it would only happens if she sees the attack.

"Anyway, I already have the correct response ..." Sora said which makes Leorio looked at her with a dumb-founded face "Correct response?" Leorio asked with his puzzled face

"Yeah, the correct response was silent ..." Sora said but Leorio was still confused as he kept asking questions and Sora answered every question that he asked. After that, the granny opened a door that was the correct path and that it directly leads to the tree as she explained that there are two people living in the cabin, they served as navigator and that if Sora and Leorio meet their standards, they will guide them to the hunter exam. After that, Leorio apologized to the granny and before going through the door, Sora asked the granny if a four-person group in which there is a spiky black haired boy with green outfit in the group passed by the place and the granny replied that they did passed by the place and they passed the quiz too, and they haven't left that long which then Sora smiled at the granny and left with Leorio while running so that they can catch up to Kurapika and the others.

_After running for what feels like hours, Leorio stopped to catch his breath while Sora kept running, unaware that Leorio has stopped. When she realized that Leorio has stopped, Sora looked back and approached him "Are you alright?" Sora asked Leorio who is sweating and panting like crazy, well of course he would be like that, eventhough they haven't ran that far, the landscape was steep.

Sora took out a bottle of water from her blue bag and gave it to Leorio which then Leorio drank. After he drank it, he feels that his body was rejuvenated and he feels fresh too, eventhough he only took a gulp of the water "Where did you get this water?" Leorio asked Sora, he looks really interested in it, as he gives back the bottle of water back to Sora. "Oh, it's from my hometown! Hahaha ..." Sora said with a fake smile which Leorio didn't notice, as she put the bottle of water back in her bag 'I can't tell him it's my special water ...'

After walking a bit, Leorio suddenly speak "Sora ... Thank you ..." Leorio said while smiling at Sora which confused her "What for?" Sora asked.

"For everything" Leorio grinned at Sora, on the other hand Sora was still confused as to what the 'everything' are. Which after Sora finished loading, Sora grinned back at Leorio "You're welcome" Sora smiled as she and Leorio kept walking.

Leorio looked at Sora "Sora, what is your real reason of becoming a hunter? You lied back then, didn't you?" Leorio asked Sora which surprised Sora 'Shimatta! He noticed?!' Sora was panicked as she tried to think about what should she do, after thinking and thinking, Sora got an idea as she laughed awkwardly "Hahaha, I won't tell you! Unless, you told me your real reason!" Sora said as sweat start to run down her forehead 'if I said it like that, he would be in silent and then-'

"If I had money, my friend wouldn't have died... " Leorio suddenly said which made Sora surprised that he actually is speaking about his real reason as she looked at him, unable to speak or even think after looking at his sorrowful expression

"It was a treatable disease ... The problem was that the operation costs a fortune ... I wanted to cure kids who have the same disease, and be able to tell them it was free of charge ... That was my dream ..." Leorio paused his sentence, his eyes were watery, though, he act tough and Sora listens carefully, her heart feels like it was tearing apart just by seeing his expression and her eyes had become watery 'Leorio ...'

"Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money! That's why I want to become a hunter!" He said, tears started to well up his eyes. Seeing Leorio like that, tears started to well up Sora's eyes too 'He must be really sad about his friend's death ... This is 10 times sadder seeing his expression like that in person' Sora thought as tears started to run down her cheeks and her heart feels like it was tearing apart. Seeing Sora cries, Leorio panicked "O-oy! Sora! You're okay?" Leorio panicked as he reach out for his pocket and took out his handkerchief as he placed his hand in front of Sora with the handkerchief on top of his palm, but Sora reject it as she wiped her tears with her own fingers "I'm fine, thank you" Sora smiled at Leorio and Leorio sighed in relieved as he put back his handkerchief back to his pocket "I didn't think you would cry ..." Leorio said with a smile on his face and then he spoke "Th-then, since I tell you mine, it would be fair if you tell me your real reason, too, right?" Leorio looked at Sora, waiting for her response

"No way" Sora said with cold expression and cold tone at Leorio which makes the situation awkward between her and Leorio. "Just kidding! I'm sorry, sometimes I had this urge of acting cold and make situation awkward and I just do it without thinking ... hehe" Sora said as she grinned sheepishly at Leorio, who then sighed in relieved "I see ... I thought that you hate me for second there ... but ... you were just acting right?" Leorio asked Sora, he just want to make sure that Sora don't hate him "Of course I am!" Sora smiled at Leorio.

Seeing that Leorio still kinda doubt her, Sora sighed 'Am I that good at acting cold?' Sora asked herself before looking at Leorio again and then spoke "My real reason is really simple ..." Sora paused her sentence as she took a glance at Leorio who now looked interested before looking at the ground "I just wanted to meet you, Gon, Kurapika and Killua and if possible I want to be you guys' friend" Sora said which makes Leorio surprised (well, he didn't expect that) and he blushed a bit "My friend?" Leorio asked and Sora only looked straight and nodded while blushing a bit "Yeah" Sora mumble 'Ugh ... It's so embarrassing saying that in front of the person himself ...'

"I see, well, I don't know about the others, but ... I already consider you my friend" Leorio said, still flustered and he only looked straight too, avoiding Sora's gaze. Hearing Leorio's reply surprised Sora but it also made her happy "I see" Sora mumble while smiling

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Sora there's something I want to ask you" Leorio said as he looked at Sora. Hearing Leorio called her name, Sora looked at him "What?"

"Uh ... do you love Kurapika?" Leorio asked with curios face. Hearing Leorio's question made Sora blushed so hard that she looked like a tomato and her body starts shivering and becomes numb as she avoid Leorio's gaze 'OH NO! HOW DID HE KNOW?!' Sora mentally screamed

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, you don't need to answer ..." Leorio said. Sora wants to tell him 'yes, you're right' but she is too embarrassed to say it but after a minutes of trying to calmed herself, she manages to gather her courage as she mumble "I do ..." She says while blushing.

"Yappari" Leorio said, eventhough, he is the one that asked, he was still a bit surprised, then suddenly Sora looked at him and yell "Don't you dare tell him, okay! Or I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna drown you too!" Sora said while pointing her finger at Leorio, she still looked like a tomato

Sora expect Leorio to smirk and teased her but it didn't go like what she expect. Leorio pats her head and then grinned at her "I promise I won't" He said with brotherly smile which totally surprised her but above all, she felt happy when Leorio do that as she grinned at him and say "Good"

"Anyway, we should start running so that we can catch up to Kurapika and the others!" Sora said as she starts running which then Leorio follows "Wait, Sora!"

Sora and Leorio has been running for half-hour non-stop with full speed and their hard work was paid off, because Kurapika and the others was in sight. Kurapika and the others stopped walking when they realized that someone was running toward them as they turned around and sees that Leorio and Sora was the one that was running toward them, Sora was waving at them, she doesn't looked tired at all while Leorio was panting and sweating, he was trying to match his speed with Sora.

When they catch up to them, Kiri and Aoi quickly goes over to Sora as Sora asked them "So ... Do I need to explain myself?" Sora asked with a belittling tone which then Kiri respond with "Nope, but tell me what happened while you were with Leorio ..." Kiri said while smirking and Sora exactly know what that smirk means as she shook her head "No, I don't like Leorio in that way, it's still him" Sora said with straight face and then after that Sora start to tell Kiri about what happened while she was with Leorio but while she was in the middle of telling what happened, Aoi interrupted as she said that before Sora continue the story which will take long, she want Sora to answer her one question as she leaned in closer to Sora's ear and whisper "You used your power earlier, right? When did you activate it?" Aoi asked and Sora replied with "Oh, I activate it when Gon was saying stuff" Sora answer with straight face before she continued telling what happened while she was with Leorio and again while in the middle of telling the story, this time, Kiri interrupted as she said that there is something she want to say and then Sora asked what is it, but after thinking and thinking, Kiri decided that maybe she shouldn't tell Sora, after all, as she said it was nothing and asked Sora to continue her story which she happily did.

Sora and the others have arrived at the cabin, while on the way here, there was some sign saying [Beware of magical beasts], and the girls were talking all the way here while the boys was in silent. After knocking but no response, Leorio opened the door and the boys was surprised when they sees that there was a magical beast with woman in his arms and also there was an injured man on the floor, Kurapika readied his wooden sword as he sees this while Gon takes out his fishing pole and Leorio was ready to treat the guy on the floor while Aoi and Sora shivered when they sees the blood and Kiri was just being normal, she wasn't shocked

Kurapika explained about the magical beast saying that they are Kiriko, they can take human form and that they are an extremely intelligent creature. Suddenly, the magical beast just jumped out of the window with the woman in his arms and so Kurapika, Gon, Kiri, Aoi and Sora (Sora was the last to jumped cause' she was hesitating about whether to jumped out of the window or just go around the house but then decided to took the shortcut) jumped out of the window to follow the magical beast.

As the girls, Kurapika, and Gon chased after the magical beast, Gon jumped on one branch and to another to follows the Kiriko on the trees since the Kiriko was escaping while jumping on the branches of the trees. Seeing this Kiri and Aoi follows Gon's way as they jumped to the branches

'Even jumping out of window hesitates me and took me second thought ... I couldn't possibly jumped on those branches who are really high! I might fall and Kurapika will be there to watch me, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him, anyone but him!' Sora thought, she was pretty much felt down on herself since she wasn't able to do the same like Aoi and Kiri, but she still maintained her composed and calm face and so Sora and Kurapika only chased the magical beast while running on the ground.

Suddenly, Gon falls which surprised Sora and Kurapika (Sora was surprised since she didn't pay much attention to Gon, Aoi and Kiri who were chasing the Kiriko up on the trees, she was trying to take her eyes and mind off Kurapika who are in front of her) and then Gon said that he was surprised that the Kiriko can talk and Kurapika explained to him that the Kiriko uses human speech which then Gon says "Oh, that makes it a lot easier" he says with an idea on his mind as he jumped on the branches again.

When he get up on the trees, Aoi asked him if he was alright and he nodded and smiled before he insults the Kiriko loudly, and as what Gon had planned, the Kiriko became angry as he looked at the source that insults him and Gon swiftly jumped as he suddenly was already in front of the Kiriko which surprises him and Gon smack the Kiriko with his fishing pole which then the woman in the Kiriko's arms falls and then Gon yelled for Kurapika, signaling him to catch the woman which then Kurapika catches her as Kurapika sighed in relieved and says that he is so reckless

On the other hand, someone behind Kurapika has tripped, and when Kurapika looked at the source, it was Sora 'Damn it, I was distracted when I sees Kurapika catches that woman! BRIDAL STYLE!' Sora thought, she hasn't realized that Kurapika was in front of her and was staring at her but when she realized that Kurapika was in front of her and was staring at her, she blushed really hard as she quickly stood up and to make things worse, she had sprained her ankle 'I sprained my ankle?! Just how stupid I can be?!' she mentally screamed at herself for being stupid.

Eventhough it felt really hurt, Sora tries her best to run as if nothing happened, hoping that Kurapika won't notice that she had sprained her ankle, and she avoids Kurapika and tries to not give off a slightest hint that she had sprained her ankle, unfortunately for her, Kurapika notice everything; the fact that she had sprained her ankle, he notice it by the expression of her face and also by the strange movement of her left leg and about her avoiding him, well, it was so obvious, actually, Sora didn't even think of hiding that she was avoiding him.

When Sora sees that Kurapika is far behind, Sora increased her speed since she was already used to the pain and she HAD to catch up to Aoi and Kiri who was chasing the Kiriko, well, she need to meet the Kiriko's standards somehow, anyway.

Sora had catch up to Kiri and Aoi, because they had stopped for a few minutes which confused her and also they had gone down from the trees. It seems like they were waiting for her since they waved for Sora to come to them. When she had reached them, Sora asked Aoi and Kiri what's wrong and where is Gon, which Aoi answered the first question that they have a plan that can guarantee them passing the test and Kiri answered the second question saying that they got separated from him.

"What took you so long, anyway?" Aoi asked in frustration at Sora which then she and Kiri noticed Sora's swollen right ankle and then asked her "what happened?" with tone and expression that clearly indicate that they are mad at her. Hearing their question, Sora scratched the back of her head sheepishly "Hahaha, I tripped over my own foot ..." She said while grinning sheepishly which made Aoi and Kiri facepalmed and sighed as they looked at her with frustrated face "How the hell did you tripped over your own foot?!" Aoi yelled at Sora in frustration, "Don't tell me you got distracted because of Kurapika ..." Kiri sighed and look at Sora to see her response. Sora pout her mouth as she avoid their gaze "I can't help it ... Kurapika catch that woman bridal-style ... That just too much ..." Sora said which made Kiri and Aoi facepalmed again "As I thought ..." they said in unison and sighed.

When they realized that they haven't discussed the plan, they became a bit panicked as Aoi start explaining the plan

While Aoi was still explaining the plan, Sora interrupted "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, it would be bad if we take too long discussing this plan" Sora said which made Aoi irritate "Then don't interrupt so that we can finished quickly! Besides, this won't happen if you had not TRIPPED over your own foot!" Aoi said, indirectly stating that it's Sora's fault "I know ... you don't have to point it out for me ..." Sora muttered in response to what Aoi said as she start listening to Aoi who had continued explaining the plan. As time tick by, Sora's anxiousness grew as she was about to interrupt again but "Hey sweetheart! Come out here! You're gonna love this!" The girls hears the Kiriko's voice. Hearing that, instantly made Sora gloomy and she let her shoulders slump as she sunk into despair "Goodbye ... My dream ..." Sora mumble which made Kiri and Aoi confused as they stared at her with 'what's wrong with her' face

After thinking and thinking, Kiri realized what just happened as she turned depressed "Hisoka ..."

Aoi, who still don't get why they are being depressed, looked at them "Why are you two being depressed?" Aoi asked which earned a weird look from both Sora and Kiri "Really? You don't know?" Kiri and Sora asked Aoi back

"Yes, I don't know! That's why I'm asking!" Aoi said with irritate tone at Kiri and Sora

"You know what happened after the Kiriko shout the earlier line, right?" Kiri asked Aoi again, she was still looking at Aoi with the weird look

Aoi who can't really recall anything, looked at Kiri "No, I don't know" Aoi reply with straight face

Hearing her earlier reply made Kiri and Sora facepalmed "Ukh ..." Kiri and Sora groaned in sync.

"Anyway, we had to go back ..." Sora said as she turned around and start walking toward the cabin direction "You're right ..." Kiri said as she follow Sora, leaving the confused Aoi "Hey! Wait! We still have to go after the Kiri-"Aoi stopped her sentence as she just realized why they were depressed "I ... see ..." Aoi start being depressed too

"Hmm... How many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?" The Kiriko said as he looked at the other Kiriko face-to-face

The two Kiriko looked back at Leorio and the others "I'm ecstatic!" The other Kiriko said excitedly as he and the other Kiriko took a quick glance at the girls who was just being silent before looking straight at all of the applicants

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are the navigators" One of the Kiriko said "Our family provides support for the hunter exam" The Kiriko continued

"I'm their daughter!" The woman said while raising up her hand halfway with a smile on her face and happy tone

"I'm their son!" The injured man earlier said while raising up his hand halfway with smile on his face too

"Man, you had us fooled" Leorio said with tired tone "Well, not entirely all of you" The Kiriko said with a smile on his face

'Huh? Don't tell me ...?' Kurapika looked at the girls who are dead silent, they are the only one who has the most probability to be the one who knew all along 'Just what are they ...?' Kurapika's suspicion and interest of the girls increased

"The Hunter exam changes site every year! It's quite difficult to locate it!" The Kiriko said while raising one of his finger "So we navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site!" The other Kiriko continued while raising one of its finger too

"Oh, that's how it works!" Gon said in response to what the Kirikos said

"But we don't help every candidate!" The daughter of the Kiriko explained while shaking her hands

"We test applicants to see if they're qualified to take the exam" The son explained to the applicants which then Leorio response as he stood straight

"Kurapika-dono" The daughter called Kurapika "Hai" Kurapika reply politely

"You successfully used the most vague of hints to determine that we weren't spouses, the hint was these tattoos ..." The daughter lifted her right hand and show the tattoos "Which, in this region, mark a woman as single for life, Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he's very knowledgeable ..." The daughter stopped her sentence "Therefore, he passes!" The daughter said which made the boys sighed in relieved "Way to go, Kurapika!" Gon said as he bumped fist with each of the boys and then with the girls who forced a smile and act energetic.

"Leorio-dono" The son called Leorio's name "Yeah ..." Leorio said, he sounds like he is not confidence of passing the test

"You never realized my true identity" The son stated with a smile on his face which made Leorio panicked and sweat start to run down his forehead

"However, Leorio-dono , you dressed my injuries faster and thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly, you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe ..." The son said which made Leorio a bit embarrassed "Your kindness makes you worthy to take the hunter exam, Thus, You pass!" The son stated which made Leorio fell on his knees "R-really? Thank goodness ..." Leorio sighed in relieved

"You did it!" Gon said energetically as he bumped fist with Leorio

"Gon-dono" The Kiriko called Gon "Hai" Gon reply politely "Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the hunter exam! You pass!" The other Kiriko said which made the boys sighed in relieved as Gon bumped fist with Leorio and Kurapika who are beside him

"Finally, Aoi-dono, Kiri-dono and Sora-dono" The Kiriko called the girls "Hai" They answered with a smile, there is not that much of enthusiasm in their words

'Sayonara, My dream ...'

'Hisoka ...'

'I haven't even met Killua ...'

"You three are the first applicants that ever knew that this was a test of Hunter Examination, and you three's undeniable speed makes you three worthy to take the exam !Thus, You three pass!" The Kiriko said which made the boys sighed in relieved while the girls are all shocked before slowly they all turned happy "HIATA!" The girls jumped in joy

"I thought, I won't pass the test cause' I didn't do anything!" Sora yell while shaking Kiri

"Now, I can meet him!" Kiri said in joy as she shake Sora too

Kiri and Sora goes over to Aoi "Aoi, we passed!" Sora said as she shake Aoi and kept saying "We passed! We passed!" Aoi smiled and said energetically "I know!"

"Now, you can meet HIM!" Kiri said sarcastically at Aoi while pressing the word 'him' with a smirk on her face as Aoi blushed a bit and then just smiled

While they were celebrating, Kurapika approached Sora which made Sora shocked and nervous and she actually want to kinda run but her body was numb mostly because of the smirking that Aoi, Kiri and Leorio gave

Kurapika took out an ointment from his bag "Here, you can use it on your sprained ankle" Kurapika said as he placed his hand in front of Sora but since Sora has gone past her nervous limit, her body was really numb that eventhough she was screaming 'MOVE! YOU IDIOT BODY!' repeatedly in her mind, she still can't move at all

Kurapika, on the other hand, interpret the not-moving-at-all as Sora doesn't want his help at all "Well, I know you hate me, so it's natural for you to not wanting the help from the one that you hate" Kurapika put the ointment away "Huh ...? Hate ...?" Sora muttered, in which, Kurapika looked at her puzzled and confused.

On the other hand Sora was really quiet and then –

"NO, I DON'T HATE YOU AT ALL! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT I HATE YOU?! YOU STUPID DENSE IDIOT" Sora ended up yelling her thoughts which made everyone speechless

"Stupid dense idiot ...?" Kurapika was surprised, this is the first time that someone called him that and he totally didn't expect that coming

When Sora realized what she just did and said, it's like she had fell to the bottom of the abyss '... I want to sink myself in the sea ... no ... I have to bury myself so that I can die ...'

"Gomenasai ... you can kill me ... I'm willing to die as a repentance of what I just did ... and said ... but ... really ... I don't hate you ... not at all ... I can't come to hate you ..." Sora said as she bow her head and she kept it down because she felt like crying and her tears are on their verge of falling

Kurapika's interest in Sora has increased, it's just that, her strange behavior and her words just confused him and also amused him

Kurapika chuckled before he kneels down and he rubbed some of the ointment on her left ankle and stood up and then he gave the ointment to the really nervous Sora and Sora literally without thinking, moved her hand like a robot and took it "You should use that again later" Kurapika said with a smile on his face "Th-thank you ..." Sora stuttered, she is too nervous and shocked to utter any other words

"Isn't it great that we all passed?" Gon said with his usual energetic tone, "it's too early to celebrate, we've merely earned the right to take the real exam ..." Kurapika reply in response to what Gon said

"What's wrong with celebrating a little? We're making a progress!" Leorio said with happy tone

"Honestly, you people really should think" Kurapika said in somehow belittling tone which irritate Leorio "Hey! Why must you be such a smart ass?!"

"Stop moving around! If you fall, blame yourself!" The Kiriko that was holding Leorio scolded him cause' Leorio moved around too much which then Gon laughed

"..." Aoi, Sora and Kiri didn't speak at all

Kiri didn't speak cause' she just can't fit in the conversation while Sora and Aoi are afraid of high that they can't really say anything even if they want to and they are too frightened to even think of something

To Be Continued

 **So how is it? Great? Good? Bad? please comment your opinion and fav ^_^ :D. Anyway, thank you again for reading this story.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunter Exam's Phase One

Hunter X Girls

Chapter 3

Gon and the others have arrived at Zaban City, site of the Hunter Exam, aided by the Kiriko Navigators. They walked through the crowd and made it in front of a big building … which is not the hunter exam site. The hunter exam site was actually the rundown shop beside it. When they get in, they goes to the back room following the navigator.

Gon and the others have arrived at the back room and the navigator open the door, revealing a room that's only have six chairs and a round table in the middle of the chairs. When they get in, the girls each go to one chair and sat down while the navigator, Leorio, Kurapika and Gon are still standing up.

"Wait here" The navigator said which made Leorio a bit confused "Wait? Where are the others?" Leorio asked, looking at the Kiriko with confused look, he still don't understand about the current situation

"I can't wait for the steak combo" Gon said excitingly, he didn't realized it was just a password until after Kurapika explained it "Oh, we don't get to eat?" Gon said, he has hint of disappointment in his tone.

"One in every ten thousand …" The Kiriko speak earning a curious look from the boys and the girls also looked at him, though, they don't have the curious look on their face.

"The number of applicants who make it this far. You've done extremely well for first timers" The Kiriko stated "Well, good luck" The Kiriko said as he closed his eyes while smiling slightly. Gon stretch out his hand to the Kiriko "Thanks!" Gon said while smiling which made the Kiriko surprised or maybe confused with Gon sudden action but, of course, the Kiriko gladly stretch out his hand and shake-hand with Gon while smiling "I would be happy to serve as your Navigator next year, as well" The Kiriko said, implying that he thought the boys and the girls will not pass the test then leave

Suddenly, the room shake "It appears this room is an elevator" Kurapika stated as he sees the sign of the supposed room is changing steadily from B 6 to B 7 and so on

Leorio sat down near Kurapika as he complained "That bastard … that meant that he expects us to fail this year" Leorio said which then Kurapika who has sat down near Sora explained that once every three years is the frequency which a rookie passes the exam "It's that unusual?" Gon asked Kurapika who reply "Some cannot endure the exam's physical and mental strain. It's also not unusual for veterans to break the rookies, who consequently never retake the test" Kurapika said with serious look while looking at Gon who sat beside Kiri "So I guess candidates are willing to risk everything to become Hunters" Gon said which get a too enthusiastic reply from Leorio "But of course, my friend! Hunters make the most money in this world!" Leorio said, excitingly which made Gon confused while Sora, Kiri and Aoi only sighed cause' they know after this Kurapika will argue with Leorio's earlier statement, which he did "No! Hunters are the most noble in this world." Kurapika state

"Hisoka, a noble …" Aoi and Kiri mumble in sync (Of course, it was just a coincidence) as Aoi looked at Kiri with the yeah-right face "Why are you looking at me ?!" Kiri asked, though, she actually knew what she meant by looking at her with that face "No reason …" Aoi said then she and Kiri turned their head at Kurapika and Leorio who are arguing while trying to press their opinion to Sora and Gon who was near them (Kurapika near Sora and Leorio near Gon) and they can't help but sweatdropped at them.

Meanwhile Sora and Gon were quiet since earlier and they were just looking and listening to Kurapika and Leorio who are arguing and glaring at each other. Gon just don't have anything else to do so he listens to them while Sora just liked looking at Kurapika acting childish, she thought that the expressions he made are cute.

"Gon! What do you think?"

"Sora! What do you think?"

Leorio and Kurapika asked in sync. Leorio looked at Gon while Kurapika looked at Sora "Eh?" Both Gon and Sora are surprised and confused with what to say "Which kind of hunter do you hope to become?!" They asked them, moving their face closer to Gon/Sora, half-shouting with the face of I-am-the-one-that's-right.

"Well, when you put it that way …" Gon was really confused with what to say, while Sora was blushing really hard cause' Kurapika's face is close to hers (though, it's not that close) "Eto …" Sora's heart are pounding so hard and her face are too hot, that she can't think of what to say. Luckily for both of Gon and Sora, the elevator has stopped meaning that they have arrived which then Leorio and Kurapika stopped their argument and then go out of the elevator, Gon, Sora, Kiri and Aoi follows.

When they got out of the elevator, all the other applicants glared at them "Strange atmosphere down here" Leorio said with a serious face "They clearly differ from the Hunter applicants we saw at the port and in the city. Each is a master, in their own right …" Kurapika stated with serious face while looking at the applicants who are glaring at his direction

"Ano …" Gon speak with a smile on his face while raising his hand halfway to greet them, but immediately stop when he sees the expression they are giving to him "Everyone's really tense …" Gon said with confused look as he put down his hand

Then a green bean that wears suit approached Leorio "Hello. Please take a number" He said while giving a pin with number 403 to Leorio

The green bean approached Kurapika "Here you go" He said politely as he gives Kurapika a pin with number 404 and then he gave a pin with number 405 to Gon "Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it" The green bean said to Gon then leave but was stopped by Gon "Wait, aren't you gonna give my-" Gon was stopped when he turned around and sees that Kiri, Sora and Aoi has gone "Eh?" Gon was confused as to where they are as he let go of the green bean guy's suit "Is there something wrong?" The green bean asked Gon politely which Gon just reply with "No …" Then the green bean leave

Gon looked at Leorio and Kurapika's direction "Do you know where they go?" Gon asked which Kurapika and Leorio reply that they just goes off to find Kiri

Meanwhile Sora and Aoi are still searching for Kiri but yet to find her then Bean approached them and gives Sora a pin with number 407 and gives a pin with number 408 to Aoi then leave. Sora and Aoi are confused with the pin number cause' they think that it supposed to be 406 and 407 but they decided that they will think about that later cause' they haven't found the blonde loli who is missing.

"Argh! We can't find her anywhere! Why don't you just use your power, Aoi? " Sora asked Aoi, she is already frustrated cause' she can't find Kiri anywhere which Aoi reply with "If I can, I would use it … It's unstable … and also Illumi and Hisoka can use nen, so they might be able to sense my nen when I use it" Aoi said with a hopeless face

Aoi and Sora sighed in sync "Just where is she …?" Sora mumble with hopeless tone "she must have been wandering off searching for Hisoka …" Aoi mumble in response to what Sora said. After hearing what Aoi said, Sora suddenly remember where Hisoka's location were "Akh! I remember! He showed up near Gon and the other when he turned a man into … flower petal?" Sora said which earned a punch to her head "Why didn't you remember it earlier?!" Aoi yell at Sora and Sora only smile sheepishly as she hold the bump on her head "Gomen ..." Sora said. Aoi sighed "Let's go back …"

On the way back, they encounter Killua and Tonpa. Killua were about to drink the juice but was stopped when Aoi slapped the can of juice to the ground "Killua, Don't drink this, it's a laxatives drink!" Aoi said which surprised and confused Killua with her sudden action

Aoi, who has realized what she just done and said froze then Sora came and drag her "I'm sorry for my friend's weird behavior! Bye!" Sora said as she drag Aoi even further, leaving a suspicious Killua and an annoyed Tonpa who of course doesn't show that he is annoyed.

"I think we're far enough …" Sora panted and stopped running as she let go of Aoi who then stood up and bows "I'm sorry! I act without thinking! My body just moved on its own! And my mouth too!" Aoi said, still bowing "It's okay, you don't need to apologize, you're the one that he is suspicious of, anyway …" Sora said as she took her bottle of water out from her bag and drank a gulp of it. Hearing what Sora just said put Aoi into a more depressed state. Sora took one step forward while still looking at Aoi but was stopped when she bump into a big guy "Akh, gomen …" She took one step backward and then looked up at the person that she just bump into, it was a guy with many needles on his face and was smiling creepily, Sora became terrified "Illu-?!" Sora's mouth got covered by Aoi as Aoi bowed a fast "We're sorry!" then she pulled Sora and run.

Aoi pant "Why are we this unlucky? First Killua then Illumi … They both must be suspicious about us … what a nightmare …" Aoi mumble as she let go of Sora who then took a bottle of water from her bag and gave it to Aoi "But …" Aoi said as she looked at the bottle who now has very little water remained "Just drink it. It's okay" Sora smiled at Aoi but Aoi still hesitate at drinking it cause' Sora might need it later "Oh come on! Just drink it already! I have something else I can use later!" Sora said at Aoi convincing her which then Aoi drink the remaining water which is very little and smiled "Thank you".

Sora and Aoi spot Kiri who was standing with Gon and the others with pin that has number 406 on her chest and she have this grin on her face, too. They quickly run to her and she was greeted with a punch on her head twice at the same time "It was all your fault! If you had not wander off, all those things wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Aoi mad at Kiri who is confused and all teary cause' of the pain on her head "Huh?!" Kiri asked, she is confused as to why do they punch her head "I am SCREWED because of you!" Sora yelled at Kiri "What are you guys talking about?!" Kiri yelled back in confusion "We had BAD experiences because of YOU!" Sora and Aoi yelled at Kiri in sync "Just what are you guys talking about?!" Kiri became even more confused but Sora and Aoi just yelled "Forget it!"

*RING*

They heard something that sounds like clock alarm and suddenly the wall that they were facing goes up and revealed a mustache man in a suit holding a weird green thing who then spoke "I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!" He exclaimed

While the hunter examiner was talking about a caution and other things, Sora whispered to Kiri "He doesn't have a mouth …" and Kiri whispered back to her "Yeah, he spoke with his mustache …" Kiri said as she and Sora covered their mouth "pfft, his mustache is moving …" Sora and Kiri hold their laugh while Aoi too can't help but try to hold her laughter

"Very well. All 407 applicants will participate in Phase One" The examiner said as he turned around and started walking which then of course, the applicants followed. As they walked, the examiner has become more faster and the applicants has started to run

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One Examiner" Satotz said, introducing himself "I shall lead you to the exam's second phase" He continued. Confused by what he meant, a bald ninja guy, Hanzo, asked "Second Phase? What about Phase One?" He asked which get a simple reply from the examiner "It has already commenced" The examiner said politely, though, that simple reply made the applicants puzzled "You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase" The examiner explained as he turned his head to the applicants while still maintaining his pace "Follow you? That's it?" Hanzo asked "I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me" The examiner explained, he has already turned his head to the front.

Two hours have passed since the start of the exam. The applicants have traveled over thirty kilometers from the start. None of them knows how far they must go. They are forced to run at the leader's pace, with no goal specified. It's a monotonous course with no end in sight. And many applicants have already dropped out.

"*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*" Kiri was really tired for she has been running non-stop for two hours, though, the real cause for her to be tired is that she has to control her power.

Gon, seeing Kiri in a state like that, approached her "Are you okay, Kiri?" Gon asked out of concern for Kiri who looked like she can fall at any moment "Y-yeah *pant* I'm fine …" Kiri said while forcing a grin which Gon knew that she was forcing that grin as he put his bag on front and smiled at Kiri "I can carry you" He said with a generous smile which made Kiri blushed "Eh? … N-no, it's okay … hahaha … I don't want to cause you trouble …" Kiri said with awkward smile "No, it's no trouble at all" Gon smiled his generous smile again and Kiri shakes her hand and head "No, really, it's okay … hahaha …" Kiri laughed awkwardly, insisting that Gon don't have to carry her but still Gon insist to help her "No! I will carry-" Gon was interrupted when someone suddenly grab Kiri's hand

And then just like that, run while dragging Kiri "I'm borrowing her!" exclaimed the azure haired girl that pulled Kiri "…" Gon was surprised and confused that he can't say anything and all he can do is watch as she and Kiri getting farther from him

"Oy! Sora! Stop! Let go of my hand! My hand hurts!" Complained Kiri whose hand was getting pulled by Sora. Hearing what Kiri said, Sora stopped as she let go of Kiri's hand and turned to face her "Hehe … gomen …" Sora grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

Kiri looked at Sora and asked "What's with all this about, anyway?" She asked Sora before looking at her wrist which is red "It's really red …" She said with teary eyes "Gomenasai …" Sora bows her head which made Kiri felt a little guilty for making her bow as she said "No, it's okay, you don't need to bow …" Kiri smiled awkwardly but her next sentence makes Sora became more guilty "Though, it really does hurt …" Kiri said still smiling awkwardly "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Sora said, still bowing "ahaha … it's okay …" Kiri laughed awkwardly then Sora suddenly remember something as she immediately lift her head "Akh! We don't have time to chit-chat! Aoi must be really mad at me for leaving her without explaining anything and Gon will catch up to us soon! Let's go!" Sora said as she start running again which then Kiri follows her while asking dozen of question, though, Sora only ignored her.

"Ne, Sora, What's with-ukh!?" Kiri bump into Sora who suddenly stop on her track "Why do you-mfft?!" Kiri got interrupted when Sora put her hand over her mouth and she put her index finger on her own mouth, signaling Kiri to be quiet, when Kiri has calmed down, Sora put down both of her hand before whispering to Kiri "let's go over there" Sora whispered while pointing her finger to her left and then she run to where she was pointing at while Kiri just follows her but before that, she took a quick glance at what was ahead that makes Sora stopped and sees an indigo haired girl was with a blonde guy, having a friendly but serious conversation, seeing that, Kiri tapped Sora's back "I know how you feel …" Kiri said, now running beside Sora.

This time, Sora tapped her back and smiled a fake smile "hahaha … by that you meant that you know how it feels to be heartbroken and in your case by Hisoka who has many moments with Machi, right?" Sora said, still smiling her fake smile "You just have to say that name, aren't you?" Kiri said as she punch the upper part of Sora's right hand "itee!" Sora hold the area that hurts before punching Kiri's upper left hand "ite!" Kiri cried in pain as she hold the area that hurts

Sora sighed "… I hate reality …. Even in here, the reality is still cruel …" Sora said as she looked down in depression "ahaha … I know … but at least, since I'm here, I will kill Machi so that I won't have any more rival! Hahahahaha" Kiri said with her evil smile 'Her yandere mode is on …' Sora sweatdropped at Kiri who is now still having the evil smile before saying "Unlike you, I can't hate my rival, though, if my rival is a girl who is really aggressive and not cute and all weak , I will kill her, though …" Sora stopped her sentence and was continued by Kiri "I doubt Kurapika will like someone like what you describe, though … I think that Kurapika is compatible with Aoi" Kiri said while averting her eyes from Sora's gaze

"I'm not gonna deny that. I do think that Kurapika is compatible with Aoi, too. Actually, I'm fine with any girls to be with Kurapika but with one requirement" Sora paused a bit 'you liar!' she mentally add

"That is to change Kurapika's way of thinking like to get revenge and things like that and make him happy. And I think, Aoi suit that just fine! Beside …" Sora looked at Kiri while smiling "There is still Feitan, Shalnark and List! I have three people that I can try to move on to!" Sora smiled 'I hope so …' Sora mentally add

"But there is one person in the way of Aoi getting to love Kurapika…" Sora look at Kiri with you-know-who and Kiri sighed "Oh, you mean Killua, isn't it?" Kiri asked, though, the way she said it is like she was making a statement "Yeah …" Sora looked down in depression before looking at Kiri with her evil smile "But, since Kurapika is in her third place of someone she like in this world, I just have to be their matchmaker and slowly she will love Kurapika back! Muahahaha!" Sora laughed evilly like those villain in the films, Kiri sweatdropped at her and sighed

'Oh, how I hate you heart, why don't you just agree with my mind …?' Sora sighed mentally 'it hurt …'

Sora and Kiri was in the front position and they have run for over who-knows how many kilometers and now they almost reached the staircase but Kiri was really already tired while Sora was nervous about running on that staircase so they stopped

"This *pant* is harder *pant* than *pant* running like *pant* usual *pant*"Kiri said, she barely can stand up as she put both her hand on her knees "I*pant* think *pant* i *pant* can't go *pant* on anymore *pant* Sora *pant*" Kiri said as she took a glance at Sora who was looking at her with worried eyes as she lean in to Kiri's ear and whispered "Don't worry! We will stopped until all the applicants go past us and then I will use my power" Sora whispered then smiled at her but Kiri's motivation has dropped as she said "*pant* I hate *pant* this *pant* even *pant* if you *pant* heal me *pant* I *pant* will be *pant* tired *pant* again *pant* *pant*" Kiri said while panting really hard with a somehow hopeless tone "Then what? You're gonna give up?" Sora asked with worried tone "*pant* I don't *pant* know *pant*" Kiri said, still with her hopeless tone then suddenly someone she is really familiar with said something to her from her right side "Ganbatte, o-chibi-chan (Good luck, shorty)"

Kiri was shocked and she somehow don't believe it, though, when she looked up and sees Hisoka was smiling with his usual cheerful(?) and pervert smile at her while running with his back on the examiner, then it was confirmed that Hisoka was the one that said it 'Freaking pervert clown is now a lolicon, I see …' Sora thought while looking at Hisoka who is now running straight, with his back on them

Sora sighed mentally 'well, at least Kiri's motivation must have been revi-' her thought was interrupted when *BUK* Kiri fainted because of overjoy and over-nervousness, seeing that, Sora panicked "O-oy! Kiri!" She quickly kneel down while shaking Kiri's body "Oy! Wake up! Wake Up! Wake up! SHI-RO-YUU-KI KI-RI-SAAAAN! WAKE UP!" Sora yell at Kiri's unconscious body while shaking her but still, she won't wake up "ARGH! Curse you, freaking clown!" Sora yell in frustration which after a breath-in and breath-out, she finally calmed down as she tried to carry Kiri but to no avail.

She sighed "I guess, I should try harder at waking her up …" Sora said as she shakes Kiri's unconscious body non-stop while yelling at her "WAKE UP! BAKA! AHO! BAKA! AHO! BAKA KIRI! AHO KIRI! WAAAKKKEEE UP!" Sora yelled at Kiri until her mouth dry but still, she won't wake up "OH COME ON!" She yell in frustration again and an idea pop in her mind "You left me no choice …" Sora mumble as she prepared her right hand to slap her.

When she was about to slap her, someone suddenly hold Sora's hand, Sora was surprised as she looked up and sees that it was Aoi that stopped her, and she was looking at her with a relieved face as she kneel down and asked "I was searching for you two! Where were you? Why didn't you come back?" Aoi asked Sora before shaking her head "No, no, you can explained that later. More importantly, why did she faint?" Aoi asked while looking at Kiri whose face is all red and after seeing that, she has an idea of what might happened "Um … Did Hisoka came and say something to her?" Aoi asked Sora and she nodded and then sighed "Yes, he does. And she fainted" Sora said with tired tone

"The freaking lolicon clown just have to come and said 'Ganbatte, o-chibi-chan' and then left but he still was smiling at her with his freaking perverted smile!" Sora complained and when she said the line that Hisoka said, she imitated his voice. After hearing Sora's explanation on how did Kiri faint, Aoi facepalmed "I see … but why did he do that? I know he is creepy and all but …" Aoi said, wondering on why Hisoka did something like that which Sora reply "He must have met Kiri earlier when we went to find her and something happened or he might have noticed about her power, and think of her as one of his fruit or something like that" Sora stated her opinion and after hearing that made Aoi think 'uh … somehow I can imagine that … and that must be the reason she was grinning earlier too …' Aoi thought as she looked at Kiri and both of Aoi and Sora sighed in sync "Baka"

Sora and Aoi took deep, deep breath while thinking on how to pass the test with this unconscious Kiri but they can't think of anything, then they feel two presence near both of them, just standing. When they looked at where the presence they felt are, it was Gon and Killua. And when they sees Killua, they both quickly turned their head away 'they are the ones earlier …' Killua thought while looking at Sora and Aoi with intense stare. Meanwhile Aoi and Sora are panicked and sweat had started to run down their forehead 'Oh no, why does he have to showed up now?!' Both Sora and Aoi thought, it was awkward and they don't know what to do or how to act because of the stare that Killua was giving

"Yosh!" They hears Gon said and when they looked at him, they were surprised to see that Gon had carry Kiri on his back while his bag is on front and it seems like he was wondering what to do with the suitcase and the fishing pole then Aoi goes to him and offered her help which Gon accept and so Aoi hold the suitcase and the fishing pole.

"Then now, I guess, you can't race, huh …" Killua said with bored face and his hand are both behind the back of his head "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm still racing" Gon said with his naïve look which makes Killua confused and a bit dumbfounded "But … you're carrying her, right?"Killua asked and Gon nodded energetically "Yeah! And I'm still gonna race and win!" Gon grinned at Killua

'Is he underestimating me? Or is he just playing around?' Killua thought while looking at Gon with his angry or more like suspicious and murderous stare which Gon didn't notice while Sora totally notice 'Oh shit, he is looking at Gon with that eye … I must do something or their friendship might not work! IF THEY WEREN'T TO BECOME FRIENDS MANY BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN! I should think of something fast … uh …' Sora try to think of something as she looked around for idea and when she sees Aoi, an idea popped in her mind 'That could work … but … uh …' Sora is confused as to do the plan she just came up with or not as she looked at Gon, Killua and Aoi and it seems like they are going to start running again and so because she don't have that much time, without thinking any farther about what could happen if things go wrong, she just decided that if things go wrong she just have to deal with that when that happen and that she decide to think positive as she put her hand on the back of Aoi's head which confused Aoi "So-?" Before Aoi can said anything more *BUK* Sora has done something with her, making her faint

Sora kneel down as soon as Aoi collapses and she hold her body "Oh my, Aoi, what's wrong? Wake up! Wake up!" Sora act dramatically like in the dramas, though, it's so obvious she is acting 'Oh, how I suck at acting in times like this …' Sora mentally face palmed but decided to just let thing be as she looked at Killua "Oh, Killua, right? Why don't you carry my …. I mean can you please carry my collapsed friend here?" Sora asked Killua casually which made Killua a bit irritate "Huh?! Why would I do that?" Killua asked with irritate tone at Sora "Well, since … um … you're racing against Gon who carry a girl so … umm … so that it would be balance, I mean, so that it would be fair, shouldn't you carry a girl, too?" Sora asked Killua but it's more like she was asking herself "Why don't you carry her yourself? You totally do something to her when you put your hand on the back of her head!" Killua yelled at Sora with irritated tone which after hearing Killua's statement, Sora pause a moment before yelling back at him "Huh?! What are you talking about?! Why would I do that?! And plus, I can't possibly make her faint with just putting my hand on the back of her head, I would be not normal then" Sora said, which her own statement hurt her own heart 'Why did I say that last part? …' Sora mentally cry while Killua was looking at Sora with suspicious eyes

Sora sighed "I guess, you're WEAK, I mean, not strong enough which is why you're just making excuses like that … I'll try to carry her myself …" Sora said with belittling tone, which of course made Killua annoyed 'That should put him on fire' Sora thought as she tried to lift Aoi's body and she succeeded in making her sit 'Now then, I just need to spread the oil around' Sora thought as she mumble "I bet, the poor guy can't even make her budge … I should say sorry …" She said with belittling tone as she turned her head to look at Killua and … he was already gone and she felt that someone took Aoi and when she looked at the someone, it was Killua, he was looking at her with murderous stare with his murderous intent directed at her while carrying Aoi and said "I'll kill you later, before that … I'll prove that you're wrong" He said with cold tone

"Come on, Gon" Killua said, still with his cold tone and Gon were dumbfounded since earlier and were just watching us with sweatdropped "Yeah …" Gon said, sweat dropped at both Killua and Sora 'he totally is played by Sora …' Gon thought while looking at Killua as he follow Killua who had started running before looking at Sora who were still kneeling on the ground with the smile of victory 'I'm such a good teaser … but, I should be careful near him, he might kill me at any time … and … I hope he won't meet annoying people on his way cause he might kill them …' Sora thought while imagining the scene 'Yeah, that would totally happen like that … but since he is carrying Aoi, he won't be able to kill … I hope …'Sora thought before she stood up and then she looked at the long stair "Now then, whatever shall I do now? …" Sora mumble while still looking at the long stair, thinking 'why does the staircase have to be freaking long …?' She thought before sighing "I hate this …"

'Wait … Now that I think about it … I just make a possibility of Killua liking Aoi … no … that's not the current problem here …'

"I'm … all alone …"

．

．

．

．

*Whoosh*

Sora just barely made it out of the tunnel, she took literally too much time thinking of another way of getting out that tunnel without going up the stair and using her power, though, in the end, she decided to just use her max speed to catch up with them without looking back, literally.

When Sora got out of the tunnel, Kiri and Aoi had woke up and was waiting for her. Kiri was having a happy face while Aoi looks mad and her face is red.

"Why did you knock me out?!" Aoi mad at Sora but instead of apologizing Sora smirked at Aoi "What? You're happy, aren't you? After all, Killua carried you" Sora said which made Aoi blushed even more and maybe mad too as she punch Sora's head "It was embarrassing, BAKA!" Aoi yelled at Sora "Gomenasai …" Sora bowed her head as she hold the bump on her head

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them …" Explained the examiner but he stopped his sentence before saying "Be very careful. If you let them fool you … you're dead" the examiner continued while looking at us with serious eyes

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 - Phase 2 and Phase 3

**PHello everyone! To DeceivingAura, thank you for your review, it totally motivated me that i immediately decided to update! Well, i've already done this chapter from long ago, anyway ^_^ Enjoy!**

Hunter X Girls

Chapter 4

The girls have arrived in front of a big gate. 220 candidates have withdrawn from the exam, leaving 148 remaining applicants. The girls were waiting for Kurapika and the others under a tree, the girls were with an unconscious Leorio. Sora was just staring at Leorio's beaten up face and were trying to hold in her laughter and because Leorio's memories are hazy and he was still confused, he didn't go on rampage despite Sora was obviously making fun of him; Aoi was looking around at the applicants while Kiri was just done sulking, she was sulking because Sora and Aoi didn't let her to watch Hisoka fights and Sora especially was the one that was really against her watch Hisoka fights cause' it might change the future and it might be worse. Well, of course, she would be like that, she was barely able to fix everything and she doesn't want things like losing a main character or something like that ever again. But now, Kiri's mood has increased considerably cause' she has her own ways of cheering herself up; that is remembering the moment where Hisoka said 'Ganbatte, o-chibi-chan (Good luck, shorty)' and also looking at the said clown … ahem … I mean magician.

After waiting for a while, Kurapika and Gon came and start talking with Leorio which afterwards Killua came and approached Gon.

After Killua done talking with Gon, Satotz exclaimed "Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave" Satotz said and then he leave, which after that, the big gate open.

After the gate was fully open, it revealed two people, Menchi, a female with green hair and Buhara, a fat guy wearing a yellow shirt. They claimed to be Gourmet Hunters and they are the examiners for Phase Two. The second phase starts with Buhara asking the applicants to cook roast pork, saying that it is the test and what the applicants need to do is to satisfy both of the examiners with their roast pork.

The applicants went to search for the pigs in the Biska Forest. Even though the kind of pig that they need to catch, the Great Stamp, is the most dangerous pig in the world, Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, Killua and many other contestants have little difficulties passing the test after they discover that these pigs have a spot of weakness on their foreheads.

After every of the applicants were able to catch the pig. The next thing they have to do is to cook the roast pork and satisfy both of the examiner. But all the applicants were not able to satisfy Menchi, because only a handful of chefs in the entire world who can satisfy her.

When the second phase is on the verge of having no qualifier, Chairman Netero of the Hunters Association arrives in an airship and made a flashy entrance. He casually walked to Menchi and he criticizes Menchi for losing her temper as an examiner and tells her to give them another test which she herself also has to take. After the Chairman said that, Menchi gave the applicants a new challenge that is boiled eggs which take place at Mt. Split-in-Half

The applicants has arrived at the Mt. Split-in-Half.

The applicants and Menchi was standing on the side of the ravine "Now, everyone … Look down there" Menchi exclaimed as she and the applicants looked down at the white strings that connected the two sides of the deep ravines. They were surprised to see the white strings as one of the applicants asked Menchi "Wh-what is that?" which Menchi reply "A Spider Eagle's web" she said while still looking at the white strings, she looked excited

While Menchi was explaining things, there were two people who were standing, distancing their self from the side of the ravines, hesitating and trembling just by seeing the ravine from where they are, which not too close but not too far from the side of the ravines.

"Uh …. I think I can't do it …" Aoi said, her voice was shaky and she was trembling in fear as she took one step backward. Sora, who was standing beside her is in a pretty much the same state as Aoi, maybe worse, she was trembling so hard and she was so scared that she want to throw up "I feel weird in my stomach and it's like I can faint at any moment …" Sora mumble with shaky voice as she hold her stomach, her face looks pale, the same apply to Aoi.

After a moment of silence, Aoi looked at Sora "Ne, Sora …" Aoi called out Sora's name which then Sora looked at her, she looked really pale "… I'm … gonna go near …" Aoi said with shaky voice, she still was trembling but conviction can be seen in her eyes, who knows what she think in the earlier moment of silence.

Sora, hearing what Aoi says, immediately reply "I'm sorry … I'm staying here …" Sora said, her voice was really shaky and she was trembling so hard. Aoi took deep breath "Then fine …" Aoi gulped as she took one step forward and was about to take another but Sora grabs her clothes "Ah! No! Please! Don't leave me! I beg you!" Sora said with teary eyes and desperate face which then Aoi sweatdropped at her and said "You're the one that said that you're staying here …." Aoi said and Sora only looked down as she said "that's … that's because …. I'm scared!" Sora said, tears starting to well up in her eyes as Aoi sighed and said "Well, I'm scared, too … but, we can't pass the test if we can't even go to the side of the ravine …" Aoi said while looking at the teary Sora who is looking down on the ground, still holding Aoi's clothes "…"

'Uh…. If I don't pass this test ... I can't be Kurapika's friend … after he learned about nen, he was already gets sucked in the darkness and the only way to befriend him is to become a bodyguard with him … but I can't do that … that might change things … so my only chance is now … The hunter exam! I better do this or all those training will be in waste!' Sora thought, able to build up some courage as she let go of Aoi's clothes and took one step forward, though, she was trembling, she took another one, Aoi, too, do the same. They took one step after another and they made it to the side of the ravine. They stand with Kiri. Aoi was in the middle, Sora on the right while Kiri on the left "Sora, Aoi, we will jump when i say 'Go', okay?" Kiri asked more like stating at both Sora and Aoi and they both only nodded "Oh and, tell me when the updraft are near, okay, Aoi?" Kiri asked Aoi and she nodded 'somehow, I have a bad feeling about this …' Sora and Aoi thought while looking at Kiri with suspicious eyes but try not to mind it too much as they looked at the white strings.

Suddenly, the applicants start jumping one after another and all Sora and Aoi can do is stare in horror at them as their courage start to waver 'Uh …' Sora and Aoi starts trembling harder and their face start to be pale too. And when one of the stupid applicant jump off when there is no updraft, Sora and Aoi's fear increased as they trembled even more 'Uh … I want to save him …. But, when I use my power, it might be out of control and also … water is too visible …' Sora thought while looking at the falling applicant, she was trembling and feeling guilty for that guy

On the other hand, Aoi was trying to hold in her fear as she looked at the applicant that just jumped 'He is going to die … I have to do something fast!' She thought but she was still trembling, she took deep breath a few times, trying to calm herself. When she was able to at least stop her trembling, she closed her eyes and tried to feel the wind in the ravines 'Focus! Focus!' She thought as she tried to feel the wind deeper in the ravine and tried to find the guy that just jumped. When she found him 'Please let my power be stable!' she thought as she used her power and she gathered the wind in the ravines around that guy so that it floats him and she succeeded, 'Fyuh …' She mentally sighed in relieved

'Aoi …' Sora thought while looking at Aoi, amazed 'I can really leave Kurapika in her hand ...' Sora thought while smiling at Aoi which she notices Sora was smiling at her and asked "Why are you smiling like that at me?" Aoi thought, she was puzzled with what that smile mean but Sora only smiled at her "No reason …" Sora said before she looked down on the applicants 'Uh … why are Kiri still haven't say the word …? But …uh … I'm feeling a bit relieved …' Sora thought while looking at the applicants, who then three stupid applicants jumped eventhough there is still no updraft

When Sora looked at Aoi, she was closing her eyes and she looked like she was focusing really hard, she was trying to save the three stupid impatient applicants that just jumped. This time, she was faster at using her power to float them, she sighed in relieved 'good thing it work twice' she thought and when she feel the updraft are getting near, she open her eyes "The updraft is coming … Five … Four … Th-"

*smirk* "GO!" someone push both of Sora and Aoi, and she herself jumped after them

"HIAAAAA!" They both scream and cry "Grab on the eggs, Sora, Aoi!" Someone whose voice so familiar shout from above them and they reflexively try to grab on the egg which is in the way of their falling position, they actually was trying to grab on the whole eggs so that they won't fall but … they only each grab one egg and of course, fall. Then the updraft came and flew them up.

After getting on ground again, Sora and Aoi fall on their knees with their pale face and trembling body while holding the egg "I … I'm … still alive …" Sora and Aoi mumble with teary eyes before passing out, though, they were catch by Leorio and Kurapika, Kurapika catch Aoi while Leorio catch Sora. Gon and Kiri each catch the eggs that they lost grip on.

Chairman Netero approached Kurapika and Leorio "Let them rest in the airship" The chairman said with his carefree smile and before Leorio and Kurapika can said anything, he left and go in the airship, leaving the applicants confused with what's all that about.

'This year's hunter exam will be interesting' the chairman said while smiling a smile that has various meaning in it

Kiri looked at Kurapika and Leorio who were carrying Aoi and Sora and were bringing them to the airship and sighed with belittling smile 'Sora, I guess you just have to move on to Leorio ...' She thought as she covered her mouth with her hand "Pfft … ossan ..." Kiri tried to hold in her laughter.

After clearing the exam's Second Phase, the applicants fly through the starry sky on the Hunter Association Airship, toward the site for the Third Phase. To clear the Third Phase, the applicants must reach the Trick Tower's base alive and the time limit is seventy two hours. The girls were the last applicants that clear the Third Phase, after Gon's team. 30 Applicants clear the exam's Third Phase.

The Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam take place in Zevil Island. To pass the test, the applicant must hunt until the applicant get 6 points, 3 points the applicant own ID number and 3 points the applicant target ID number and also 1 point for other ID number. The applicants will stay in the island for exactly one week.

The applicants rode on a boat to Zevil Island. When arrived, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, Aoi, Kiri, and Sora split up.

Sora has been walking in what feels like hours, non-stop but she didn't meet any applicants and not just that, somehow she always return to a big tree which she had marked

When she came back to the big tree for the 5th times, she snapped "OH COME ON! HOW COME I ALWAYS CAME BACK AT THIS EXACT POINT?! HUH?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!WHY?!" Sora yell out in frustration and she kept yelling "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"

"ARGH!" She yell out in frustration as she took deep, deep breath and sat down, under the big tree "Uh … What should I do now …?" Sora asked herself as she looked at the ground in depression

Then, an unlucky old man came at the bad timing as he approached Sora and to worse it, he threatened her "Hey, little girl, Why don't you hand over your tag and I'll not hurt you" The old man with brown shirt threatened Sora with a knife, he clearly underestimating Sora. Unfortunately for him, Sora was in bad mood especially more when that old man came. She swiftly took the knife which scared the old man and the old man loses his balance and stumble to the ground, supporting his self with his hands. Sora point the knife at him and smiled "Die, old man" She said with cold tone as she move the knife to the old man's face swiftly as if to stabbed him but stop when it was just one inch away from the old man's forehead. And according to Sora's plan, the old man fainted.

Sora stood straight as she put the knife in her bag, thinking that it might be useful later and then she lean down to the unconscious old man and took his tag. She smiled a victory smile "Thank you" she said with an obvious happy tone, it seems like her mood has increased considerably because of what just happened. She was happy that everything according to the plan and mostly, she was happy because she finally was able to do the act that she always wanted to do and it went smoothly.

Because her mood has come back, she left the area and start walking through the forest again, thinking that because when she take turns and always came back to the big tree, this time she decided, she would go straight without taking any turn.

While walking, something fell on Sora's shoulder and when she looked at what it is, it was a caterpillar "HIAAA!" She scream and then run without thinking of something like where to go, all in her mind was to run faster so that the freaking caterpillar would fall, but the freaking caterpillar didn't fall and start to move "GYAH!" She run even faster while crying, and then …

*BUK*

She bump into someone and fall. It seems like the one she bump into was a guy, she knows it was a guy because she fell right into his chest "Uh …" The guy cried in pain. Right after hearing the voice, Sora's face turn really red as she quickly move away from his body and stood straight which then she bowed a few times while saying "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! (I'm sorry)" Sora bowed and bowed

"Ah … no, you don't need to apologize like that. I'm-" The guy was about to stand up by himself but then he stopped his movement when a hand was stretch out to him "Um … Honto ni gomenasai … (I'm really sorry) and … please just take my hand cause' it was my fault that you fell …." Sora said, her expression shows that she was really sorry. Kurapika was a bit surprised because it was as seem that Sora knew he was gonna reject her offer but then he just smiled in amusement 'Well, it is not that surprising anymore' he thought, still smiling in amusement while closing his eyes and with that smile he unintentionally just made Sora's face turned into another shade of red. When he opened his eyes, Sora's face was really red which confused him but he still took her hand and then she helped him get up.

After that, Sora and Kurapika start walking together, but both of them were silent making the situation awkward, Sora was too nervous to even say something and she is afraid of saying something cause' she might say something weird which will make Kurapika's impression of her become even worse, Kurapika looked at Sora "Sora, want to team up?" Kurapika suddenly said while smiling, Sora who was looking on the ground quickly looked at him "Eh?" Sora was surprised that Kurapika asked her to teamed up with him 'uh … should I accept it or not? If I don't, then I'll regret it for my entire life, if I do, it might change the story to worse and I don't want that to happen … but …' Sora was really confused as to what decision she has to make

"Well, if you don't want to-" Kurapika's sentence was cut off when Sora suddenly say "I want to!" Sora said, excitingly while looking at Kurapika who was a bit surprised 'Well, I just have to make sure that things not gonna be worse! Beside, this is an once-in-a-lifetime chance, in the future, Kurapika will be Aoi's boyfriend and when that time come, I won't be able to be with him alone like this, so … even just one week!' Sora thought while smiling and Kurapika only looked at her, puzzled as to what she was thinking which he can't figure out 'Ahh~ One week with Kurapika~ Shiawase~ (Shiawase = I'm so happy)' Sora thought while looking at the ground and grinning by herself, she didn't realized Kurapika was looking at her in amusement 'Just what is she thinking?' Kurapika thought, still looking at her in amusement

4 days remain before the exam's Fourth Phase ends, Kurapika's team has a new member that is Leorio. Now, they were just taking a break while discussing about the tags that they currently have, which are #404, #403, #407, #118, #372 and #16

Kurapika has three tags which are his own tag, #404, his target tag, #16, who is Tonpa and #372, which is the tag of the guy who hunt Sora; Sora gave the tag to Kurapika, saying that if she is the one that hold on to it, it might fall off when she trip or something while having sheepish smile. Leorio only has his tag that is #403 while Sora has two tags which are her own tag, #407 and her target tag which is the monkey guy, #118. So, the only one whose point is still not enough to pass the test is Leorio, with 3 point. Now, their goal is to find Leorio's target, #246, Ponzu and then take her tag.

Only three days are left and all that Kiri does was just tailing Hisoka who wasn't her target, she did it just because she wants to see Hisoka fight and things that involved Hisoka. Since Sora and Aoi wasn't with her, no one reminds her of searching for her own target and no one scolds her for fooling around, she thought that she will only follow Hisoka for one day and then she will search for her target after that, but she enjoyed seeing Hisoka so much that she extends the time of tailing Hisoka rather than searching for her own target.

But when she sees Gon fainted after being punched by Hisoka, she was forced to decide to stop tailing Hisoka and then treat Gon's injuries. After approaching Gon and thinking what herbs best for him, Kiri left to find the herbs necessary for Gon; she knows things about herb because Sora had taught her and of course, not only her, Sora taught Aoi, too. Sora says that learning about herbs might be a pain in the ass but the knowledge will be useful.

After she found the herbs, she came back to Gon and treat his injuries, though, she didn't just treat his injuries, she made a drink out of the herbs she found and make Gon drank it; the herbs is useful for rejuvenating one's stamina. And after that, she accompany Gon.

Seeing Gon sleeping on the ground which is far from comfortable makes her pitied Gon as she thought that maybe she should put him on her lap, and of course, she hesitated on doing that because she think that it might angered Gon, but after thinking about Gon's personalities, it is impossible for Gon to be angry at her for something like that and beside, her intention were good so Gon cannot possibly be angry at her, but still, even with all that thinking, she still hesitated on putting Gon's head on her lap.

In the end, after thinking and thinking, and also after seeing Gon again and again, Kiri decided to put Gon's head on her lap until he wakes up 'Well, it doesn't hurt to do this …' Kiri thought while blushing a bit.

It was evening and finally, Gon woke up. When Gon woke up, the first thing he sees was Kiri.

He was surprised that Kiri was there "Kiri!" He unintentionally yelled "Huh? What?" Kiri who was asleep while sitting was surprised when someone suddenly shout out her name, though, because she was so sleepy, she goes back to her sleep state "um…"

Gon who has covered his mouth, sweatdropped at Kiri as he slowly lift his head from Kiri's lap and then sit straight. When Gon has sit, Gon touch his right cheek; the one that Hisoka punched. There was something on it which Gon recognized with his nose is an herb. His right cheek was not swollen anymore and the pain has gone, too. Not only that, his body feels really great 'Kiri must be the one that treat me' Gon thought while smiling at Kiri who was asleep while sitting. Thinking that Kiri must be really uncomfortable while sleeping like that, Gon goes to Kiri quietly as he lay her down and make her sleep on his bag. After that, Gon take off his jacket and put it over Kiri.

When Kiri woke up, she quickly became panicked when she realized that she was asleep "Oh shit! I slept!" Kiri yelled as she sat up then she sees that Gon was sitting near her "Good morning, Kiri" Gon said with a smile, he was only wearing white tank top, his shorts and his boots making Kiri confused as she looked around and then on her body which has Gon's jacket on it and then back to Gon.

When she pretty much understood of what happened, Kiri quickly bows "Gomenasai! You must have been cold last night and I was supposed to be awake but I slept! Gomenasai!" Kiri said, still bowing "No, you don't have to apologize to me" Gon said with kind tone while shaking his hand "But-" Kiri was about to say something but Gon interrupted her as he said "My cheek don't hurt anymore and also my body feels really great, too! It's all thanks to you, Kiri!" Gon said which then Kiri who hears that felt a bit flustered as she lifts her head and sees that Gon was smiling at her "Thank you, Kiri!" Gon grinned at Kiri which made her more flustered as she scratched her head "Ah … No … I should be thanking you, too" Kiri said while scratching her head with a smile on her face.

When she realized that she still don't have enough point to pass the test, Kiri suddenly asked Gon "Gon, how many days are left?" Kiri suddenly asked with panicked face "Eto … 2 days, I guess …" Gon said, he seems unsure "2 days?!" Kiri asked again with a more panicked face and Gon nodded "Yeah …"

"Shimatta! I still don't have enough points and I don't know who my target is!" Kiri yelled out, she was really panicked as she took Gon's jacket and then his bag too and then approached Gon, she gave the bag and jacket to Gon "Thank you for these! Now, I have to go! Bye!" Kiri said and was about to leave, but Gon hold her hand making her surprised as she looked behind on Gon "I'll help you" Gon said with serious face "Eh? What?" Kiri asked, she thought that she heard him wrong "I'll help you" Gon said as he let go of Kiri's hand and then he put on his jacket again and also his bag, too which then after that he stood up "N-no, you don't have to!" Kiri said while shaking her hand but Gon still insist on helping her search for her target "I'll help! Just think of it as my way of thank you!" Gon said while smiling to Kiri.

Kiri sighed 'I give up …' Kiri thought as she looked at Gon and then smiled "Okay then. Thank you, Gon!" Kiri said while smiling and Gon grins back "I'll do my best!"

After that, Gon and Kiri discussed about things like Kiri's current tags and her target while walking; Kiri currently have a tag that only worth one point to her that is #287, it belonged to some guy that hunts Kiri in the first day, before Kiri tailed Hisoka, And Kiri's target is #198. Hearing that number, reminds Gon of Killua's target which pretty close to it 'Killua's target …? Wasn't it …? Oh! Now, I remember! There was those three brothers! And Killua's target was one of the three brothers! Which mean … my target is one of them!' Kiri thought while smiling excitedly before she looked at Gon "Thank you, Gon! Now I know who my target is!" Kiri said while grinning at Gon which made him a bit confused "Yeah …" Gon said, he was confused as to why Kiri thanking him

'But … wait a minute … if I'm not wrong, Killua took both of the tags of the two others and then threw it away … This is bad … Uh ….' Kiri thought as she became depressed 'And … Oh shit! Gon was the one that found Leorio's target! If he stick with me and didn't meet up with Leorio … Leorio won't pass this test!' Kiri thought and she became panicked as she looked at Gon and said "Gon, let's meet up with Leorio!" Kiri suddenly said with desperate face which made Gon confused as he asked "Eh? Why? We haven't found your tar-" Gon was interrupted when Kiri shout "It's not that important! Just sniff Leorio's out! Leorio needs you more" Kiri said with desperate face and Gon only nodded as he try to sniff Leorio's cologne "It's that way" Gon said as he point his finger at the way where Leorio is, then they walked to that direction

'Hm … When did Gon met up with Kurapika and Leorio, anyway …?' Kiri thought while trying to remember the scene in anime 'Akh! I remember! They met on the sixth day … which mean tomorrow! Then I should better tell Gon that we don't need to hurry ...' Kiri thought which then she sighed 'He will think I'm weird …'

"Leorio and Kurapika is not that far. We can catch up to them if we hu-" Gon's sentence was interrupted by Kiri who said "No, we don't need to hurry … we can just take it easy …. Ahaha" Kiri said with awkward smile. Hearing what Kiri just said made Gon confused because he thought that Kiri wants to meet Leorio as soon as possible 'I can't understand her …' Gon thought

Meanwhile ~

Aoi has been searching for her target since day one but she still can't find her target. Then, she felt something so fast was coming to her direction as she turned around to find out what it is. When she sees that it was a tag flying to her, she thought that she have to grab it cause' it might be her target tag, or even if it's not, at least, she have another point, making her point 5; she currently has another tag beside her own tag, that is #159, it was the tag of a guy that hunts her.

Because the tag was so fast, she can't possibly grab it with bare hand so she decided to use her power to slow down the tag and then grab it but...

Unfortunately for her, when she used her power, the wind became unintentionally too strong that it blows the tag away "Akh! Wait!" She said as she stretch out her hand to grab it, but of course, she can't. And so, without thinking that much, she used her power to fly so that she can catch it, and because her power was unstable, she can't stop herself ' .HAVE to catch that tag and I'll think of how to stop after that' Aoi thought while reaching out for the tag but she can't reach it, it was just too far.

Killua was just walking, he still don't know what should he do for these two days left until the Phase Fourth end. While wondering what he should do and walking through the forest, he sees that something and someone was flying really fast to his direction. He still couldn't believe his eye, though, after the tag was already near him, he was able to grab it, so he has to believe it one way or another.

Then, when he looked straight, the 'someone' who was heading to him that is Aoi was already really close

10 inch

5 inch

*BUK*

Aoi fell on top of Killua after she crash to him. When she felt something soft on her own lip, she opened her eyes, seeing a surprised Killua (only his eyes). As she realized what's happening, Aoi's eyes widen in surprise, her face turns really red like tomato and her heartbeat was beating so fast causing herself to be so dizzy which then she fainted from over-embarrassment.

Killua was so surprised that his body became numb and his mind was blank which is the reason he didn't do anything and his face felt a bit hot; well, of course he would be like that, even if he is an assassin who kills people, he is still a pure boy at heart and besides, he didn't think that he would actually had his first kiss taken in the middle of the exam, not only that, it was taken in a weird way

When he sees that the girls who take his first kiss fainted, he was able to think again as he pushed her over to the side then he sat up "…" He looked at the girl; it was someone who he carried when in the Phase One, as he touched his lips, he still can't believe that his first kiss was taken in a weird way

After thinking what he should do with the girl, he decided to take her with him because he still need to ask her things like how did she fly and a bunch of things that confused him, beside, he has a lot of time before the exam's Phase Fourth ends, as he carried her and started to walk, he wants to find a good area to put the girl down and then rest while waiting for her to be awake before the sunset

To Be Continued

 **So, how is it? Good? Bad? please review, fav and follow, please! Cause' it motivated me :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Phase 4th pt1

**I'm really really really really sorry! I wasn't able to update for this two months because i have no internet connection and i was busy with my assignments ... I'M REALLYYYYYYYYY SOORRRYY! But don't worry, in that time of absent i was working on my chapters ... so, i'll update the chapter 6 after this one! Anyway, here i am with the chapter 5! enjoy ... and i'm sorrry again**

Hunter X Girls Ch 5

The Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam took place in Zevil Island. To pass the test, the applicant must hunt until the applicant get 6 points, 3 points the applicant'sID tag and 3 points the applicant's target ID tag and also 1 point for other ID tag. The applicants will stay in the island for exactly one week.

The applicants rode on a boat to Zevil Island. When arrived, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, Aoi, Kiri, and Sora split up.

Sora has been walking in what feels like hours, non-stop but she didn't meet any applicants and not just that, somehow she always return to a big tree which she had marked

When she came back to the big tree for the 5th times, she snapped "OH COME ON! HOW COME I ALWAYS CAME BACK AT THIS EXACT POINT?! HUH?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!WHY?!"Sora yell out in frustration while banging her head at the tree while yelling "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"

"ARGH!" She yell out in frustration as she took deep, deep breath and stopped banging her head. She sat down, under the big tree "Uh … What should I do now …?" Sora asked herself as she looked at the ground in depression

Then, an unlucky old man came at the bad timing as he approached Sora and to worse it, he threatened her "Hey, little girl, Why don't you hand over your tag and I'll not hurt you" The old man with brown shirt threatened Sora with a knife, he clearly underestimatedSora. Unfortunately for him, Sora was in bad mood especially more when that old man came. She swiftly took the knife from the old man's grip, which scared the old man as he loses his balance and stumble to the ground, supporting his self with his hands. Sora point the knife at him and smiled "Die, old man" She said with cold tone as she move the knife to the old man's face swiftly as if to stabbed him but stop when it was just one inch away from the old man's forehead. And according to Sora's plan, the old man fainted.

Sora stood straight as she put the knife in her bag, thinking that it might be useful later and then she lean down to the unconscious old man and took his tag. She smiled a victory smile "Thank you" she said with an obvious happy tone, it seems like her mood has increased considerably because of what just happened. She was happy that everything according to the plan and mostly, she was happy because she finally was able to do the act that she always wanted to do and it went smoothly.

Because her mood has come back, she left the area and start walking through the forest again, thinking that because when she take turns and always somehow came back to the big tree, this time she decided, she would go straight without taking any turn.

While walking, something fell on Sora's shoulder and when she looked at what it is, she shivered while looking at it with horror "HIAAA! A CATERPILLAR!" She scream and then run without thinking of something like where to go, all in her mind was to run faster so that the freaking caterpillar would fall, even though she just can wipe it off her shoulder, she didn't do that because she was just too disgusted and scared to even look at it. She ran faster, and faster but the freaking caterpillar didn't fall and start to move "GYAH!" She ran even faster while crying, and then …

*BUK*

She bumps into someone and fall. It seems like the one she bump into was a guy; she knows it was a guy because she fell right into his chest "Uh …" The guy cried in pain. Right after hearing the voice, Sora's face turn really red as she quickly move away from his body and stood straight which then she bowed a few times while saying "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! (I'm sorry)" Sora bowed and bowed

"Ah … no, you don't need to apologize like that. I'm-" The guy was about to stand up by himself but then he stopped his movement when a hand was stretch out to him "Um … Hontonigomenasai … (I'm really sorry) and … please just take my hand cause' it was my fault that you fell …." Sora said, her expression shows that she was really sorry. Kurapika smiled as he took her hand then stood up "Thank you" Kurapika said with a smile on his face which he unintentionally made Sora's face a bit redder

After Kurapika got up, Kurapika asked Sora "Why were you running? Was there someone who chased you?" He asked which by saying that sentence, Sora remembered about the caterpillar "Akh!" Sora shivered at the thought as she began to panicked then she searched on her body and around her to see where it is, fortunately, it was not in sight

Sora sighed in relieved "Fyuh, it must have fall when I was running …" Sora said as she tapped her chest and sighed in relieved again 'I hope I won't meet that creature again …'

"By it, were you referring to worm or caterpillar …?" Kurapika asked with confused tone and curious face which with his question, Sora was surprised "How do you know …. About that?" Sora asked, she was confused and curious.

"Aoi did tell me about you" Kurapika said with casual tone, while Sora was shocked to hear that and she panicked "Wh-what did she tell you about me?!" Sora asked Kurapika with panicked tone and desperate face which startled Kurapika a bit, as he sweatdropped "She told me that you were the one that taught her about herb and about your personalities, fears, liking." Kurapika said

'That freaking little bastard, I'm not a thing you should advertise and why the hell does she tell him about me? HUH?!'

Kurapika lift his hand to his mouth and chuckled "But, I didn't think that you would really be afraid of an caterpillar or worm … since you were not afraid of the pigs and Kiriko" Kurapika said as he continued to chuckle

While Sora was looking on the opposite side of where Kurapika was 'Aoi, why are you so mean to me?' Sora thought as the face of Aoi's mocking and smirking face crossed her mind 'ARGH! Curse you, Aoi! You'll see I'll tell all your secrets to Killua! MWAHAHAHA!'

Unaware to Sora, Kurapika was looking at her in amusement 'cause of her expression that kept changing.

"Ne, Sora, want to team up?" Kurapika suddenly asked while smiling at her, Sora who was looking on the ground quickly looked at him "Eh?" Sora was surprised that Kurapika asked her to team up with him.

Before Sora can think much farther, Kurapika spoke "Well, if you don't want to-" Kurapika's sentence was cut off when Sora suddenly say "I want to!" Sora said, it seems that she forgot about all that just happen 'Oh yeah, now that I think about it … what if I get embarrassed and he thought that I'm sick again and then he will …!' Sora pinched her hand that was not in Kurapika's sight 'I should stop thinking about negative thinking because this is a freaking once-in-a-lifetime chance! Besides, I can't reject him, I've accepted his offer!' Sora thought while nodding to herself

'Oh, I just remember … in the future, Kurapika will be Aoi's boyfriend and when that time come, I won't be able to be with him alone like this, so … this is truly a once in a lifetime chance! I should not waste this chance!' Sora thought with a determined face, really, she never learned, whenever she got in her own 'world', she became unaware of everything.

Meanwhile, Kurapika was looking at her, puzzled, as to what she was thinking which he can't figure out, and he just smiled in amusement at her and this time, she was unaware of it too.

4 days remain before the exam's Fourth Phase ends.

Kurapika's team has a new member that is Leorio. Now, they were just taking a break while discussing about the tags that they currently have, which are #404, #403, #407, #118, #372 and #16

Kurapika has three tags which are his own tag, #404, his target tag, #16, who is Tonpa and #372, which is the tag of the guy who hunt Sora; Sora gave the tag to Kurapika, saying that if she is the one that hold on to it, it might fall off when she trip or something while having sheepish smile. Leorio only has his tag that is #403 while Sora has two tags which are her own tag, #407 and her target tag which is the monkey guy, #118. So, the only one whose point is still not enough to pass the test is Leorio, with 3 point. Now, their goal is to find Leorio's target, #246, Ponzu and then take her tag.

Only three days are left and all that Kiri does was just tailing Hisoka who wasn't her target, she did it just because she wants to see Hisoka fight and things that involved Hisoka. Since Sora and Aoi wasn't with her, no one reminds her of searching for her own target and no one scolds her for fooling around, she thought that she will only follow Hisoka for one day and then she will search for her target after that, but she enjoyed seeing Hisoka so much that she extends the time of tailing Hisoka rather than searching for her own target.

But when she sees Gon fainted after being punched by Hisoka, she was forced to decide to stop tailing Hisoka and then treat Gon's injuries. After approaching Gon and thinking what herbs best for him, Kiri left to find the herbs necessary for Gon; she knows things about herb because Sora had taught her and of course, not only her, Sora taught Aoi, too. Sora says that learning about herbs might be a pain in the ass but the knowledge will be useful.

After she found the herbs, she came back to Gon and treat his injuries, though, she didn't just treat his injuries, she made a drink out of the herbs she found and make Gon drank it; the herbs is useful for rejuvenating one's stamina. And after that, she accompaniesGon.

Seeing Gon sleeping on the ground which is far from comfortable makes her pitied Gon as she thought that maybe she should put him on her lap, and of course, she hesitated on doing that because she think that it might angered Gon, but after thinking about Gon's personalities, it is impossible for Gon to be angry at her for something like that and beside, her intention were good so Gon cannot possibly be angry at her, but still, even with all that thinking, she still hesitated on putting Gon's head on her lap.

In the end, after thinking and thinking, and also after seeing Gon again and again, Kiri decided to put Gon's head on her lap until he wakes up 'Well, it doesn't hurt to do this …' Kiri thought while blushing a bit.

It was evening and finally, Gon woke up. When Gon woke up, the first thing he sees was Kiri.

He was surprised that Kiri was there "Kiri!" He unintentionally yelled "Huh? What?" Kiri who was asleep while sitting was surprised when someone suddenly shout out her name, though, because she was so sleepy, she goes back to her sleep state "um…"

Gon who has covered his mouth, sweatdropped at Kiri as he slowly lift his head from Kiri's lap and then sit straight. When Gon has sat down, Gon touched his right cheek; the one that Hisoka punched. There was something on it which Gon recognized with his nose is an herb. His right cheek was not swollen anymore and the pain has gone, too. Not only that, his body feels really great 'Kiri must be the one that treat me' Gon thought while smiling at Kiri who was asleep while sitting. Thinking that Kiri must be really uncomfortable while sleeping like that, Gon goes to Kiri quietly as he lay her down and make her sleep on his bag. After that, Gon take off his jacket and put it over Kiri.

When Kiri woke up, she quickly became panicked when she realized that she was asleep "Oh shit! I slept!" Kiri yelled as she sat up then she sees that Gon was sitting near her "Good morning, Kiri" Gon said with a smile, he was only wearing white tank top, his shorts and his boots making Kiri confused as she looked around and then on her body which has Gon's jacket on it and then back to Gon.

When she pretty much understood of what happened, Kiri quickly bows "Gomenasai! You must have been cold last night and I was supposed to be awake but I slept! Gomenasai!"Kiri said, still bowing "No, you don't have to apologize to me" Gon said with kind tone while shaking his hand "But-" Kiri was about to say something but Gon interrupted her as he said "My cheek don't hurt anymore and also my body feels really great, too! It's all thanks to you, Kiri!" Gon said which then Kiri who hears that felt a bit flustered as she lifts her head and sees that Gon was smiling at her "Thank you, Kiri!" Gon grinned at Kiri which made her more flustered as she scratched her head "Ah … No … I should be thanking you, too" Kiri said while scratching her head with a smile on her face.

When she realized that she still don't have enough point to pass the test, Kiri suddenly asked Gon "Gon, how many days are left?" Kiri suddenly asked with panicked face "Eto … 2 days, I guess …" Gon said, he seems unsure "2 days?!" Kiri asked again with a more panicked face and Gon nodded "Yeah …"

"Shimatta! I still don't have enough points and I don't know who my target is!" Kiri yelled out, she was really panicked as she took Gon's jacket and then his bag too and then approached Gon, she gave the bag and jacket to Gon "Thank you for these! Now, I have to go! Bye!" Kiri said and was about to leave, but Gon hold her hand making her surprised as she looked behind on Gon "I'll help you" Gon said with serious face "Eh? What?" Kiri asked, she thought that she heard him wrong "I'll help you" Gon said as he let go of Kiri's hand and then he put on his jacket again and also his bag, too which then after that he stood up "N-no, you don't have to!" Kiri said while shaking her hand but Gon still insist on helping her search for her target "I'll help! Just think of it as my way of thank you!" Gon said while smiling to Kiri.

Kirisighed 'I give up …' Kiri thought as she looked at Gon and then smiled "Okay then. Thank you, Gon!" Kiri said while smiling and Gon grins back "I'll do my best!"

After that, Gon and Kiri discussed about things like Kiri's current tags and her target while walking; Kiri currently have a tag that only worth one point to her that is #287, it belonged to some guy that hunts Kiri in the first day, before Kiri tailed Hisoka, And Kiri's target is #198. Hearing that number, reminds Gon of Killua's target which pretty close to it 'Killua's target …? Wasn't it …? Oh! Now, I remember! There were those three brothers! And Killua's target was one of the three brothers! Which mean … my target is one of them!' Kiri thought while smiling excitedly before she looked at Gon "Thank you, Gon! Now I know who my target is!" Kiri said while grinning at Gon which made him a bit confused "Yeah …" Gon said, he was confused as to why Kiri thanking him

'But … wait a minute … if I'm not wrong, Killua took both of the tags of the two others and then threw it away … This is bad … Uh ….' Kiri thought as she became depressed 'And … Oh shit! Gon was the one that found Leorio's target! If he stick with me and didn't meet up with Leorio … Leorio won't pass this test!' Kiri thought and she became panicked as she looked at Gon and said "Gon, let's meet up with Leorio!" Kiri suddenly said with desperate face which made Gon confused as he asked "Eh? Why? We haven't found your tar-" Gon was interrupted when Kiri shout "It's not that important! Just sniff Leorio's out! Leorio needs you more" Kiri said with desperate face and Gon only nodded as he try to sniff Leorio's cologne "It's that way" Gon said as he point his finger at the way where Leorio is, then they walked to that direction

'Hm … When did Gon met up with Kurapika and Leorio, anyway …?' Kiri thought while trying to remember the scene in anime 'Akh! I remember! They met on the sixth day … which mean tomorrow! Then I should better tell Gon that we don't need to hurry ...' Kiri thought which then she sighed 'He will think I'm weird …'

"Leorio and Kurapika is not that far. We can catch up to them if we hu-" Gon's sentence was interrupted by Kiri who said "No, we don't need to hurry … we can just take it easy …. Ahaha" Kiri said with awkward smile. Hearing what Kiri just said made Gon confused because he thought that Kiri wants to meet Leorio as soon as possible 'I can't understand her …' Gon thought

Meanwhile ~

Aoi has been searching for her target since day one but she still can't find her target. Then, she felt something so fast was coming to her direction as she turned around to find out what it is. When she sees that it was a tag flying to her, she thought that she have to grab it cause' it might be her target tag, or even if it's not, at least, she have another point, making her point 5; she currently has another tag beside her own tag, that is #159, it was the tag of a guy that hunts her.

Because the tag was so fast, she can't possibly grab it with bare hand so she decided to use her power to slow down the tag and then grab it but...

Unfortunately for her, when she used her power, the wind became unintentionally too strong that it blows the tag away "Akh! Wait!" She said as she stretches out her hand to grab it, but of course, she can't. And so, without thinking that much, she used her power to fly so that she can catch it, and because her power was unstable, she can't stop herself ' .HAVE to catch that tag and I'll think of how to stop after that' Aoi thought while reaching out for the tag but she can't reach it, it was just too far.

Killua was just walking, he still don't know what should he do for these two days left until the Phase Fourth end. While wondering what he should do and walking through the forest, he sees that something and someone was flying really fast to his direction. He still couldn't believe his eye, though, after the tag was already near him, he was able to grab it, so he has to believe it one way or another.

Then, when he looked straight, the 'someone' who was heading to him that is Aoi was already really close

10 inch

5 inch

*BUK*

Aoi fell on top of Killua after she crash to him. When she felt something soft on her own lip, she opened her eyes, seeing a surprised Killua (only his eyes). As she realized what's happening, Aoi's eyes widen in surprise, her face turns really red like tomato and her heartbeat was beating so fast causing herself to be so dizzy which then she fainted from over-embarrassment.

Killua was so surprised that his body became numb and his mind was blank which is the reason he didn't do anything and his face felt a bit hot; well, of course he would be like that, even if he is an assassin who kills people, he is still a pure boy at heart and besides, he didn't think that he would actually had his first kiss taken in the middle of the exam, not only that, it was taken in a weird way

When he sees that the girls who take his first kiss fainted, he was able to think again as he pushed her over to the side then he sat up "…" He looked at the girl; it was someone who he carried when in the Phase One, as he touched his lips, he still can't believe that his first kiss was taken in a weird way

After thinking what he should do with the girl, he decided to take her with him because he still need to ask her things like how did she fly and a bunch of things that confused him, beside, he has a lot of time before the exam's Phase Fourth ends, as he carried her and started to walk, he wants to find a good area to put the girl down and then rest while waiting for her to be awake before the sunset

To Be Continued

 **So how is it? Bad? Good? Please comment your opinion ^_^ and for the comments of DeceivingAura, i was really happy when i read it :D but i sucked at words so i didn't reply ... i'm sorry ... Anyway, thank you for reading :D!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Phase 4th pt2

**Konnichiwa, Minna-san! As i promised, here is the chapter 6 XD! Please enjoy!**

Hunter X Girls

Chapter 6

Killua has found a good area with big trees before sunset as he sat Aoi down, rested on a tree, then he too sat under the tree which beside the tree where Aoi was rested on, waiting for her to be awake.

* * *

Aoi opened her eyes to found that it was already evening and the place was different "You're finally awake" Aoi heard someone whose voice she is familiar with from her side and she looked at the source to find out who it is "Killua!" She unintentionally yelled as she distanced herself from Killua who was near her, then she remembered about the kiss "Gomenasai! Honto ni Gomenasai! I … I know, even if I apologized, I can't undo what happened, but … I'm really sorry! " She said while bowing, her face was really red from remembering what happened and her eyes were watery too, she felt really guilty of taking Killua's first kiss, eventhough that was her first kiss, too.

Because of what Aoi said, Killua remembered about the event again and he blushed at the thought of it "M-more importantly than that, I want you to answer my questions" Killua said, changing the topic, as Aoi lifts her head up and began to panic 'uh … this is bad … he will totally ask about how did I fly …' Aoi thought as sweat began to run down her forehead

"How did you fly?" Killua asked with serious tone while looking at Aoi intensely "Akh … I … um … I-I'm sorry, but … I can't really tell you …" Aoi said while looking at the ground

"Why?" Killua asked again as the atmosphere became heavier "That … because … um … it's forbidden …" Aoi said still looking at the ground

"Who forbid you?" Killua asked and the atmosphere became really heavy "…" Aoi didn't say anything

" ．．．" The atmosphere was really awkward and both side was quiet for a few minute until…

"Last question, how many is your point?" Killua asked which made Aoi a bit surprised "Eh?" Aoi asked, she thought that she misheard what Killua just asked

"How many is your point?" Killua asked again and it was confirmed to Aoi that she didn't misheard him as she said "5 point …" she said, she was confused as to why Killua asked that question

"I see *yawn* I'm going to sleep …" Killua said as he laid down and then he turned his body to his right side

On the other hand, Aoi was still confused as to why he asked the earlier question as she laid down and try to sleep but she can't cause' she still confused and curious.

* * *

The next day, right after waking up, Aoi checked her bag's content, then she found that she already had 3 tags, #408, #159 and #197. She stared at the #197 tag in confusion as she tried to remember how she got it, but she had no idea, then she remembered about the one that she chased while flying and were caught by Killua as she looked at Killua and back at the tag, which then she smiled at the tag while thinking 'How nice of Killua'.

Aoi prepared to leave to find her target or just one more person, but, before she left, she approached Killua "Um … Killua, thank you … for everything …" Aoi said with awkward smile, she still felt awkward around Killua and she kept remembering the kiss when she sees Killua which is the reason of her red face

"…" Killua didn't say anything which made the situation awkward "Um… I'm going now …" Aoi said with awkward smile as she turned around and was about to walked but stopped when she heard Killua say "I'll lend you a hand" Killua said casually as he start walking past Aoi. Aoi was confused as to what he meant by that as she start walking but she was slowing her speed so that she won't be beside Killua, it's not that she doesn't want to be beside Killua but she thought that she would be too nervous, walking by side with him "Um … what do you mean by that?" Aoi asked, curious and confused at the same time, though, she pretty much already had an idea of what he could mean by that.

Hearing Aoi's question, Killua turned his head to look at Aoi who was behind him while putting both of his hands behind his head "I'll help you pass the test" Killua said casually which after he say that, he turned his head to look at the road in front of him again

Aoi was a bit surprised and confused by Killua's earlier statement "Why?" She asked and Killua reply with "Kill time" He said with his back on Aoi and he still puts his hands behind his head

Aoi already had pretty much an idea of why Killua's coming with her, which is a bit out of character unless he has some plan in his mind, but she was still not sure of Killua's plan so she asked "But, you could just wait near the goal, right?" Aoi asked and if Killua says what she thought Killua would say, then her conclusion must be right

"That's boring" Killua casually said while not looking at Aoi "I … see …" Aoi said with an awkward smile before she looked down on the ground 'uh … then I guess it's just like what I thought … he must be planning about investigating further about what I really am and what is my origin and power by coming with me, that's the only explanation … I should really be careful of using my power …' Aoi thought as sweat starts to run down her forehead

* * *

As the time Aoi and Killua spent together increased so is their closeness, at first Aoi would walked behind Killua but then as time passed, Aoi's courage increased and she was getting more used to being around Killua so she increased her speed and then walked beside Killua, though, they still don't talk to each other.

But as more time passed, those two start talking about things like about Killua's family and other things, too, and as time passed, Killua has another conclusion of Aoi that is eventhough they only just met in the Hunter exam, she somehow knew a lot about himself

* * *

Aoi and Killua walked through forest, field and various places, they sometime met injured people whose already unconscious without their tag and Aoi would totally insist on treating them before moving on which made Killua think that she really is weird cause' eventhough she don't have that much time and she still don't have enough points, she still would stay and then help them, but, by thinking she is weird, it is a weird not in the bad way and somehow he kinda like that side of her

And they too sometime encountered small animal which made Aoi fangirl over them saying that they are cute and she would cuddle them which then Killua would just smile at her while thinking that she is childish

* * *

Then finally, while walking through a forest, they encounter a bald old man with red shirt who then approached them and threaten them "Heh, Perfect timing! Hand over your tags and I'll not hurt you, kids" The old man said with belittling smile and face at both of Aoi and Killua while stretching out his hand to them. But because of Killua and Aoi's not so threatened expression, the old man gets impatient as he took his shortsword from his bag then he said "Hand them over! Now!" He said as he was about to attacked Killua

Then just in a moment, Killua's already behind him as he make the old man on his knees and then he threatened the old man with his sharp fingernails "Ossan, hand over your tag or you're dead" Killua said with his usual expression and normal tone "H-hai …" The old man stuttered , he was trembling as he took his tag from his pocket carefully then gave it to Killua who was behind him "H-here … I-I'm sorry" The old man stutter while trembling.

Killua moved his sharp fingernails away from the old man's neck which then the old man run away while screaming. Killua approached Aoi who was having a worried face then he stretched out his hand which have the tag on it "Here" Killua said while smiling at Aoi then Aoi gladly took it. "Arigatou!" Aoi said while looking on the tag which number is #367 with a smile then they start walking

"Now then, where should we go?" Killua asked but it was more like he was asking his self before he looked at Aoi and was about to asked her about which place is the good place to go but she was smiling by herself while looking at the tag which made Killua confused

'Ah~ I'm so happy, this is a tag that Killua gave to me, I'm gonna keep it' Aoi thought while smiling at the #367 tag which earned a confused look from Killua who has been looking at her as he asked "Why are you smiling by yourself like that?" Killua asked with confused and curious look which then Aoi who heard that came back to reality and then blushed as she looked at Killua "Well, it's a secret" Aoi said while grinning sheepishly which made Killua confused and curious but decided to not pay much mind into it "We're going to wait near the goal" Killua said with his calm demeanor

* * *

Sora and Kiri has been walking for hours searching for Kiri's target tag or just some random applicants but they didn't meet any. And when they felt Aoi's presence, they decided to go over to her to ask for her help. The current location of Aoi just happen to be the area which Sora couldn't possibly forgot that is the area with a big tree in the middle

When Aoi felt the presence of Kiri and Sora who was near her, she looked at the direction to found that they were looking at her but their face looked like they are confused "Aoi, those two are your friends, right?" Killua asked her as she looked at him and nodded "Yeah" She smiled before turning her head at her two friends.

Sora and Kiri couldn't believe their eyes because it was just too unbelievable for them to think that Aoi can even stand near Killua but they had to believe it somehow cause' when they pinched their cheeks, it was hurt.

Aoi along with Killua approached Sora and Kiri "Yo!" Aoi greeted Sora and Kiri

"Yo…" They both greeted Aoi back with fatigued-kind-of tone which made Aoi confused "What's wrong?" Aoi asked them but they didn't say anything "OI! KIRI-san! Sora-san! Wha's wrong?" Aoi asked them both while waving her hand in front of their faces "No, it's just that we didn't think that you …" Kiri interrupted Sora sentence "Akh! There is no time for me to fool around! It's only one day left!" Kiri suddenly shouted, she was panicked because she just remembered that her current point won't make her pass the test "What should I do?!"

"Um… Kiri, what's wrong?" Aoi asked Kiri but she didn't listen as she kept mumbling "Oh no, I'm doomed, I won't pass this test …" then Sora who just remembered about Kiri's current situation looked at Aoi and then answer her question "Her points is only 4" Sora sighed. Hearing that made Aoi surprised "Huh?! How, How did that happened?!" Aoi asked, she was surprised because it's pretty much weird, really weird that Kiri's point is just 4 "She … she freaking follow the freaking clown for 4 days …" Sora sighed again. Hearing that, Aoi face palmed before scolding Kiri "You should have search for you target first!" Aoi mad at Kiri who was still depressed "I know …" Kiri said, still depressed while looking down on the ground

Aoi sighed "What should we do now …?" Aoi asked in a hopeless tone as she, Kiri and Sora became quiet, thinking of what they should do to help Kiri

Then, an idea popped in Aoi's mind as she looked at Sora "What's her target tag number?" Aoi suddenly asked Sora which then Sora reply with "Um … #198 …?" Sora asked herself as she looked at her right side, wondering about it then after she think that it was right, she says "Yes, #198, why do you ask?" Sora asked Aoi as she looked at Aoi who then sighed "Oh, I see" Aoi said while looking at Kiri with pitying look while Sora was confused with what's her problem as she asked her "What's wrong?" Sora asked Aoi with curious look. Aoi looked at Sora "Well, you see, I thought that if one of my tags is her target then I will swap the tag with the tag that only worth one point to Kiri, but my tags are #367, #159 and … #197" Aoi said as she looked at Kiri "I'm sorry, Kiri …" Aoi said with a pitying look

Kiri looked at Aoi "No, you don't need to apologize …" Kiri said with her hopeless tone and depressed face "Kiri …" Aoi mumble while looking at Kiri with pitying look.

Sora sighed "If only Kiri's #287 tag is Aoi's target tag, if it is, then Kiri can swap it for three of Aoi's tag … But that can't be possible, it's just too much …" Sora sighed while Aoi was shocked when she heard Sora's earlier sentence, she was so shocked that she thought that maybe she misheard her as she asked "Um, what number tag did you say, Sora?" Aoi asked Sora "#287, what about it?" Sora asked with confused and curious look at Aoi "Um, my target is #287 …"

" ．．．．．"

Kiri looked at Aoi "REALLY?" Kiri revived from her depressed state and Aoi nodded with happy face "Yeah!" Kiri quickly took the tag from her bag "Then let's swap!" Kiri said with excited and happy face as Aoi took three of her tags, then she and Kiri swapped tags

"I pass this test!" Kiri jump in joy with excited face as she hakes Aoi hand a few times "Thank you! Aoi!" Kiri said with happy face and Aoi nodded with a smile "Yeah!"

'What a really weird coincidence … I guess, Fate really love Kiri …' Sora thought while looking at both Kiri and Aoi who are celebrating then she joined in the celebration

Meanwhile Killua was just watching Aoi, Kiri and Sora since earlier with sweatdropped

To Be Continue

 **So, how is it? Good? Bad? Please comment your opinion ^_^ And thank you for reading, reviews, favorites and follows :D !**


	7. Chapter 7 - The unknown 'Person'

**I am really sorry for being stupid and irresponsible ... but there are school stuffs that i need to take care of and ... there's that no internet connection problem, too ... i know I'm just making excuses ... I'M REALLY SORRY! *bows 100 times* ... eventhough ... i'm not that good at writing story, my grammar is a mess, you guys still wants to read it and even review ... you guys have been making my day ... but here i am ... always update late ... i'm really sorry *goes to the corner* here is the story ... i'm sorry ...**

After the happy reunion, the girls' along with Killua searched for a good area to rest for the night.

By the sunset, the girls and Killua had found a good area to be resting at. While Killua was gone, for a walk or whatever reason he may have. The girls sat down and started to talk.

"But really, you were more brave than I thought you would be" Sora said while looking at Aoi with sarcastic look which made her confused "Huh? What are you talking about?" Aoi looked at Sora with confused but also curious look

Sora turned her head to Kiri with a sarcastic grin on her face which is directing for Aoi "You know what I'm talking about, right Kiri?" Sora said which made Aoi confused as she looked at Kiri "Kiri, do you know what she is talking about?" Aoi asked, though, she kind of know what her answer would be.

"Of course I am! I too didn't know that you were brave like that" Kiri said with a sarcastic grin at Aoi which made Aoi even more curious

"What are you guys talking about?" Aoi asked both Sora and Kiri with a really confused but curious look "It's a SE-CRET" Sora and Kiri said in unison with sarcastic grin on their face.

Aoi kept asking and asking about what they are talking about but they won't budge as they kept saying "It's a SE-CRET" with their sarcastic and annoying grin. "Tell me! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Aoi snapped as she fisted her hand then was about to punch Sora's head but she dodge it and then stood up.

"Okay, fine. I guess it's time to tell you" Sora smiled a sarcastic smile at Aoi as she said "We didn't know that you were brave enough to be walking SIDE BY SIDE with KILLUA cause' just seeing him smile would make you FAINT" Sora said still, with her sarcastic smile at Aoi which made Aoi blushed hard, unable to deny Sora's statement.

"I didn't know that the Killua in the beginning ... or, just Killua, was interested in girls." Sora said while putting her hand on her chin with a somewhat serious face "Just ... How did it happen?" Sora asked Aoi with a serious face which made Aoi blushed more and she averted her eyes from Sora's curious gaze.

Because of her reaction that totally made it obvious that something special happened, smirk started to creep on Sora and Kiri's face "Something special and embarrassing must have happened between you and Killua, right?" Kiri asked Aoi, though, she know she won't answer it with her mouth. But, she knows her expression would answer her question.

At the question of Kiri, Aoi's face turned into another shade of red which confirmed that something really did happen.  
Sora and Kiri started to get excited.

"They must have hold hands!" Sora said with excited and flushed face then she and Kiri looked at Aoi's face for the answer

"..." Aoi's face only became a bit redder

"No, it is not that. That's not extreme, they must have hugged each other to warm up!" Kiri said with excited face which earned a weird look from Sora "No, that's too extreme, you loli hentai." Sora said which made Kiri a bit angry as she said "I'm not a loli!" (loli = cute little girls) she said rather than being angered of the fact that she was called 'Hentai' (hentai = pervert), she was angered by the loli part which made Sora sweatdropped 'that's not the part that you should be angry about ...'

Sora and Kiri looked at Aoi to see her reaction but it only got redder because of their conversation, they know it because the redness was not that red.

Sora and Kiri sighed, as they both fell silence and they took a quick glance at Aoi then back to the ground 'Her face is not all that red, which means we still haven't got it right ...'

'Well, what we said was not likely to happen anyway, it was impossible ...'

'Then what's possible?'

'um ... bump into each other, No no no, her face was so red, so it can't be that ...' Kiri thought while shaking her head

'Love at first sight and Killua confess to Aoi ... That's too out of character!' Sora thought as she shaked her head

'Then what?!' Sora and Kiri are losing their edge but they didn't give up

" . . . "

'I have a bad feeling about this' Aoi thought while looking at Sora and Kiri who are in deep thought.

*SILENCE~*

'AKH!' It hit Sora and Kiri, the romantic event that has the highest probability was ...

Aoi's bad feeling is coming true as she watched both of Kiri and Sora was starting to smirked a somewhat hentai-kind-of smirk.

"..." Both Sora and Kiri looked at each other, still with their smirk on. They were looking at each other with 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' kind of expression as they both nodded to each other then they looked at Aoi and crawl to her which made her shivered as she reflexively move backward.

"Wh-what?" Aoi said while blushing and sweating a bit, she is pretty much freaking out with the face that Sora and Kiri made which directing to her "You and Killua must have ..." They stopped their sentence to tense up the tension on Aoi.

"Accidentally KISS!" They both say in unison which made Aoi's face turned into tomato which then it was confirmed to them that what they say was correct.

At the reaction of Aoi's face, the two girls looked at each other and then before Kiri can fangirled, Sora start shaking Kiri "That face! IT IS RIGHT! THEY KISS! THEY FREAKING KISS! ARGH! SHE ALREADY HAVE HER FIST KISS TAKEN!" Sora fangirl with excited and flushed face while shouting the word 'KISS' at Kiri. Poor Kiri, she wasn't able to say anything or fangirl because she was really dizzy and her eardrums hurt with all the shouting right in front of her.

Meanwhile Aoi was really embarrassed and angered that Sora was shouting the 'word' which made her couldn't stand it anymore as she fisted her hand and then punched Sora and Kiri, too "Shut up!".

Sora's mouth stopped moving because of the pain as she and Kiri hold the bump on their head "Why me ...?" Kiri mumble in pain.  
Even though those two were hit quite hard, they recovered rather fast as they both looked at Aoi with sparkling curious eyes "How did it exactly happened?" They asked Aoi which startled Aoi and she hesitated on telling them the story but in the end "It all start when I ..."  
" . . . "

Aoi , Kiri and Sora immediately stood up as they stare at the direction of where they felt someone who is not Killua was approaching toward them

"As expected from the 'Guardian'"

To Be Continue

 **It is rude of me to give you cliffhanger and also it's a short one ... i'm sorry ... and to make up for updating too late, I'll update two chapters in a row … bye! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Special Final Phase pt1

**Hunter X Girls Ch 8**

 **As what i promised, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Sora, Aoi and Kiri was taken to another island by the mysterious man who claimed to be a special examiner that was ordered by the chairman to take the 'Guardian' to their final phase.

"Sora-sama, Kiri-sama, Aoi-sama, we have arrived. Your final phase may be held here" The special examiner who is a handsome blonde middle aged-man with outfit that resembles Satotz (the mustache examiner) said with polite tone and poker face

The girls looked around, there were three path in front of them which seems to lead into the forest "Um … what are we gonna do exactly?" Sora asked the special examiner

"Each of you must choose one path. You may found instructions of what you have to do along the way. The time limit that was given from chairman is ..."

"One day" He explained with polite tone

"Can you explain it more specifically?" Aoi asked the man and he only answers "I cannot give you further information"

"I see" Aoi said with disappointed tone

"Is there any more questions?" The man asked with his polite tone and poker face

"Um … "

After thinking what they should ask, the girls shake their head "No …"

"Then, the Secret Final Phase may begin …"

"Now" The man said as he leaves the girls alone

"I'm gonna took the center path" Aoi suddenly said as she walked toward the center path then Kiri quickly said "I'll took the right path" Kiri said as she runs toward the right path, leaving Sora with left path "Curse them, they should at least say good bye or something … and they didn't let me choose" Sora sighed as she walked toward the left path

Kiri's POV

I walked through the forest for a while. As I walked further into the forest the mist started to be thicker and it's creeping me out … a little … but, still …. I kind of had a bad feeling about this ….

As I walked a little further, I don't know what it is, but something just suddenly sends shiver to my spine AND the mist just started to disappear after that.

Okay, so there is something fishy here … but … uh …. What?

I turned my head around and the mist was still there. It's totally weird that the mist was just in that area, I turned my head again and what was ahead of me was a one-way path with trees all around the pathway. It seems totally normal. Too normal … and too peaceful

There is totally something fishy here … totally fishy … but … I only have one day to pass this phase, I should really be going.

I walked through the forest without looking back again and I tried to not mind about the 'fishy' thing too much.

When I see that the path is ending, I ran toward the end of it, feeling excited that finally … finally … finally …

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

I looked in horror at what was in front of me. It was …. It was … it was a … big … scary … lake …

Oh, I should have expect something like this, it's hunter examination, after all … I wouldn't even be surprised if this is just an made-by-hunter lake, no, this island might even be made by them.

I face palmed and then heaved sigh. Really, I hate this; they must have done a lot of research about me. I heaved sigh again as I looked at what was in front of me and shivered "I'm not doing this! I'm giving up! BYE BYE!" I turned around and then run away from the big scary lake, it is just impossible for me. I hate water and the creatures in it, more like, I'm afraid of it all. I would rather fight Illumi and the whole Zoldyck family than to swim in that lake!

While running, the thought of me, running away from challenge, so pathetic, cowardly and weak ... made me shivered and stopped.

Why am I running away?! Stupid pathetic me! Even Lucy doesn't run away, though, when she stay, she was always got saved by Natsu … NO! That's not the point, the point is she stays even though she is weak and just in the way, BUT she still stays! So if I run away then that means I'm way worse than Lucy!

Yosh, I'm going back! I'm doing this! I'm not gonna run away 'cause that's the type of character in anime that I hate!

I turned around and go back to the big scary lake. When I arrived, I remembered about what the blonde examiner said

"You may found instructions of what you have to do along the way"

Hmm … where is it …?

I looked around for the 'instruction', which coincidentally the sign with the instruction happened to be beside me.

[Search for the key. Kill the carnivore, left the others intact]

Carnivore …? Carnivore? …uh … I have a bad feeling about this …

I looked at the lake then I noticed the fin of … of …. of … shark …

I shivered and cry mentally. By carnivore, it must be referring to THAT, it cannot be anything else.

I panicked as I read the instruction again, thinking that maybe I misread it

"Search for the key. Kill the carnivore, left the others intact" I smiled painfully, unfortunately … I didn't misread it …

Okay, I give up! I can't! I totally can't

As I was about to turn around and run away, I remembered the thought that I have earlier! I told myself I'm not running away again! Besides, I have a feeling that I will regret running away from this lake forever!

Then I remembered that i have the lightning power which means, I can kill the shark easily! YAY, I really don't have to run!

As I go closer to the BIG Lake, I noticed there are other shadows of a smaller fish. As I was about to put my hand in the lake and use my lightning power, my brain told me to stop and I have a feeling that I miss something

Wait a minute, what's the instruction again? Kill the carnivore and left … what?

I go back to where the sign with the instruction was and read it "Search for the key. Kill the carnivore, left the others intact. Kill the carnivore, left the others ... others intact …"

I heaved sigh

Oh come on! Then it means that I have to kill carnivore, all the while I must not kill the others which is absolutely referring to the fishes …

I heaved sigh, I don't know how many times I have sighed in just a few minutes or hour … I wonder if they have thought it through, did they forget my power is lightning? If I use the lightning in water, then it's inevitable if I kill the other fishes …

I cried mentally. Really, I want to cry like RIGHT NOW! This final phase is crazy! It must be the chairman! All of this must be the chairman's idea!

What the hell he wants me to do?! I'm afraid of water ESPECIALLY if there is a shark in it, huh! A lake with shark, I just realized about that. Anyway, how the hell am I gonna kill the shark? Does he want me to bare-handedly kill that shark?! IMPOSSIBLE! For Sora, maybe not! But, for me … that … THAT IS JUST IMPOSSIBLE OF THE IMPOSSIBLEST

My forehead and face was getting hotter… This is just too much, I may be the 'Guardian' but still …

I heaved sigh. AGAIN.

I give up … I'll try again next year …

.

.

. But wait, next year's hunter exam is a only-for-Killua-to-pass-year … then I guess, I'll try the next year of next year …

.

.

.

OH nonono, wait … If I don't become a hunter this year then I will miss a lot of events regarding Hisoka and the others … and … I can't go to greed island and sees Hisoka naked … and the worst possible scenario … What if in that two years I don't meet with Hisoka, he came to love Machi and get marry and have … KIDS?! NOOOOOOOOO, Anything but that!

Yosh, I have to be a hunter this year then meets with Hisoka frequently so that he may come to *Ahem* be interested *AHEM* Love me and then … I'LL KILL MACHI, MY WORST RIVAL! Other than Petra[1] … well, I don't consider her a rival anymore, though.

I internally laughed evilly. Oh, what a great plan for a perfect future with Hisoka. I'm fired up! Nothing can stop me! Not even a shark or whatever.

"I HAVE TO PASS THIS HUNTER EXAM THIS YEAR, NO MATTER WHAT!"

But … the problem is how do I kill the shark? The chairman must have made a secret final phase for us 'cause we have to use our power in this thing. But how do I kill the shark without killing the other fishes? …

OH WAIT, there's a way! It is so simple, I just remembered my power is not exactly a lightning, it is a Nen with lightning properties, but still, it's a lightning so that won't work … I shake my head

And plus, I have no full control of my power, what if it goes out of control …? But, maybe if I concentrate enough of directing my Nen just to the shark, it will work?

" …"

Well, I have to try, better trying then fail than not trying at all. I encouraged myself that I can do it, that everything will be fine as I goes near the lake and checking that the shark is not near and I putted my hand in the water

First, I have to sense where the shark is, well, I'm not as good as Sora who can felt everything in the water at the moment she touched the water, though. No! Stop thinking about that! Concentrate!

I used my Nen, Nen to feel the presence of the shark and … when I found the shark, I panicked 'cause IT IS COMING TO ME! I took out my hand out of the water and goes far from the lake just in time before the shark bite me, but it was in time for me to sees the horror of almost getting bite by the shark with its big, scary mouth

I looked in horror at it as I shivered and tears started to run down my cheek, my heartbeat was fast, faster than when I see Hisoka for the first time. Maybe, *sniff* I should really try again two years from now *sniff* but …

I wiped my tears but they just can't stop…

Now that I think of it *sniff* Netero will still give me the same kind of Final Phase like this when the time comes *sniff* so, maybe, I don't need to be a hunter *sniff* if it's like this, I really can't, I just can't … *sniff*

And, besides, I was just a human one year ago, before I got in this body *sniff* and … this power that comes along with this body *sniff* I'm technically not the real 'Guardian' *sniff* the soul of this body is. *sniff* *sniff* I bet she is not afraid of anything… *sniff*

"…"

I slapped myself. Why the hell do I act so dramatic and cowardly?! I've always wanted to have superpower like in anime and go to anime world, and now I have it, a really powerful power and I'm here in anime world, though, now I want to go home! But why did I become so pathetic and dramatic? Stupid Me!

I wiped my tears and then I took deep breath "I'll do this! For myself! My pride! My family! And Hisoka!'

I walked to the lake, determined to pass the test. I checked whether the shark is near or not. When I'm done, I encouraged myself for the last time before putting my hand in the water

I concentrate and try to sense the exact position of the shark

"…"

YOSH! I found him! He is quite far, but he is COMING! I activate my Nen while concentrating real hard for it to be just on my palm, not to spread through the water. As I concentrate the Nen to go to the shark, it was hard, there are other fishes. But I concentrate for it to not touch the fishes. The lightning is nearer to the shark and the shark is coming too. When it touched the shark, it was scorched in a moment.

"I DID IT!YES!" I rejoiced at the moment as I took out my hand out of the water and start jumping like an otaku when the next season of the anime they love finally came out. After the rejoicing moment, I realized something when I see the lake …

How am I gonna cross it?

I face palmed "Uh…"

"CURSE YOU, NETERO!"

Aoi's POV

I can't do this! I can't possibly do this! This is just plain crazy! I'll fall! I'll totally fall

I stood before a long and ready-to-wreck-at-anytime bridge. It has been maybe hours since I arrived at this place, staring and shivering. But it is totally reasonable! Why? Cause I'm afraid of the high! I have tried to cross the bridge, but of course I wasn't able to cause just when I was about to move my leg forward, it didn't move at all. My body just became numb, almost instantly. Good thing, though, that my leg can move backward so I did, move as far as I can

I felt like crying, I almost cry earlier when I read the … instruction …

Yes … indeed … the instruction that I bet was made by the devil himself that is … Chairman Netero ..!

The INSTRUCTION was just a two simple, understandable and an obvious sentence, which is the first sentence was "Cross the cliff" … Yes … that was painfully obvious … *sniff* … the other sentence was "Took the key" … *sniff* it's not a hard puzzle … since I laid my eyes on 'it', I know for sure the 'thing' has something to do with my challenge, anyway. The 'thing' was a gem, of course that's not the part that made me want to cry … so bad, but it was … because … of the fact … that it was …. HANGING FROM THE BRIDGE AND I HAVE TO TAKE IT!

*sniff* Remembering all those facts made me want to cry, I should really stop all this …

Oh no, my head is starting to hurt … but, it is not that hurt compare to my mental that had it all pretty hard …

Oh no, I'm losing it … I should keep it together! Naruto won't give up at this kind of crisis! Hinata won't too! More like, they will never come across something like this 'cause they're not afraid of the high! But that's not the point, the point is they won't give up no matter what and they have through something worse than this! So I CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!

BUT … if only my leg would move! It won't move at all! At this rate, I can't even get near the bridge!

Tears has started to well up my eyes and my body has started to shiver, more like, it hasn't stop shivering since earlier

No! I shouldn't be like this! I want to pass this test! I want to be with Killua and Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and I haven't even met with Kite, yet. If I don't pass this test, I won't be able to be with them! This year hunter exam is my only chance! I'll pass this test! And beside the reason we took this hunter exam in the first place was to fulfill the requirement to go home … So, I really must pass this test!

But first, I must do something about my unmovable leg … and my shivering body. I took deep breath and out, in, out, in, … out. I must be calm … I'll be calm so that my body will stop shivering or at the least, my leg stop it's numb so that it can move.

I did the 'breath in and out' activity again, again and over again, until my soul and body relax itself. When I felt like my leg can move, I goes near the bridge and for the last time, I took deep breath and did some mental note on myself.

Don't be afraid. Don't look down. Watch your step. Focus. Don't be afraid. Don't look down. Watch your step. Focus. Don't be afraid. Don't look down. Watch your step. Focus.

I did the mental note over and over again as I took the first step to the bridge.

Don't be afraid. Don't look down. Watch your step. Focus. Don't be afraid. Don't look down. Watch your step. Focus. Don't be afraid. Don't look down. Watch your step. Focus.

I took the second step, third, fourth, fifth and so on until …

The woods of the bridge fell off

"!" Luckily my reflex is good so I survived by swiftly moving my leg to the next wood. But, unfortunately, my head's reflex was working too, so … I got a look of how deep the cliff is … that it's so dark … that I can't even see the bottom

My body starts shivering, my legs became numb and I felt like I'm gonna fell so I hold onto the ropes of the bridge tightly

NO… No no no no! I can't do this! I'm going back … or … I'll fall!

Tears have started to well up my eyes and the bridge was shaky because of my shivering body. I turned around carefully while still holding onto the ropes of the bridge tightly.

When I had turn around, I immediately changed my mind when I see the dark cliff again because of the hole which was where the wood that fell earlier was, as I quickly turned around again.

Before I realized it, tears have started to run down my cheeks and the shivering won't stop. I wiped my tears but it just won't stop … *hic* *hic*

Stop crying, this isn't the time to cry! The situation won't change even if you cried yourself out, Aoi!

I slapped myself. Stop crying, damn it!

*woosh*

.

I wiped my tears *sniff*

If I knew all this gonna happen, I should have continued my practice of flying *sniff* if I had continued my practice, all of this is just gonna be a breeze *sniff* But like this, flying with full control *sniff* no … being able to fly is already pretty impossible *sniff*

.

.

But, I can't help it, I just can't do it *sniff* I only was able to fly, back then in the fourth phase *sniff* and when I was trying to practice flying … *sniff*

But those two incidents only happened because of my power that went out of control … There's also that time when … when …

.

.

.

.

When …? … Hm … I kinda have a feeling that I was able to fly … before … other than the two incidents … but 'before' … when exactly? Ah! It's so confusing! It seems to be important but … no no no no, this is not the time for that, I can just ask Sora and Kiri about it … they were there, weren't they?

ARGH! Enough with all this confusedness! …

.

.

I heaved sigh

My head hurts … I'm so not passing this exam … I sighed again

.

.

.

"Yosh! So we're all gonna participate in the hunter exam and pass! And then got our hunter license to help us to go home! Oh, how I can't wait to meet Kurapika! I'M SO EXCITED!"

"I'm SO Excited too! I'll finally meet my bias, Hisoka! I could maybe die of nosebleed when I see him!"

"Yeah, but since Kurapika is more handsome than Hisoka, I'll die first! Ahahahaha!"

"No, Hisoka is the hottest of all!"

"He can be the hottest, but Kurapika is still the hottest of the hottest! And the most handsome guy in the whole world! No, Universe!"

"NO, Hisoka IS the most hottest and the most handsome in the whole universe!"

"Kurapika is!"

"Hisoka is!"

"Kurapika is!

"Hiso-!"

"You two stop it! The main reason we're taking the hunter exam is so that we'll have a hunter license, not about meeting them!"

"We know! But I'm more excited about meeting them!"

"Me too!"

"*sighed* aren't you afraid of not passing the exam?"

"No, I don't, my lightning power is awesome! I'm so passing this exam!"

"And my water power is awesome, too! So, I'm sure to pass the exam! Are you afraid? You have an awesome wind power! You can not NOT pass!"

"I'm not afraid since we have our power! I was just asking, and besides, it is a must for us to pass this year hunter exam, if we want to kill two birds with one stone, that is. If you know what I mean."

"Hahaha! I know! I'm getting more excited now!

"I can't wait to meet Hisoka!"

"Oh, by the way, Killua is obviously the most handsome than the clown and the pretty girl!"

"HE IS NOT A GIRL!/HE IS NOT A CLOWN!"

.

.

Yes, Aoi … You have to pass this exam! This year exam is a must to pass! You said it yourself!"

I took a deep breath, and out, in, out, in … out, until my body relaxes itself

Okay, so it's time, Aoi …

I carefully moved my leg forward

You can do this, Aoi! Just focus, be calm, and watch your step. Focus. Be calm. Watch your step. Focus. Be calm. Watch your step. Focus. Be calm. Watch your step.

I took a step and another and another one. It was a bit breathtaking because of the woods that are brittle, but good thing that it's not to the point of falling down like the one earlier.

I sighed in relieved as I took a step forward, then again until I somehow made it to the middle of the bridge.

Finally! I made it to the middle! Yeah … middle … it was a hard journey … and it's only half of the way … *sighed*

I looked over my shoulder, down the bridge; there was a hanging gem that was tied with a green thread and also the dark bottom. This is not the time to be thinking this, but that thread sure is strong to hold on till now … and I think I have seen that before...

Hmm … I'm sure it's just something that showed up once in the anime and then that's it. So, that must be not important.

Oh come on! Just focus, AOI! Why do you keep thinking all those not-so-important thing?! And…

Why is it like … I'm so calm..? I was just crying earlier … and was shivering!

Maybe it's just that my soul has already gone past the boundary of being scared and is now just in the state of 'whatever may happen, happens' or it's just that I felt like I can somehow go through this challenge. I'm tired of being scared and shivering and being numb, anyway.

Now then, all I have to do is to kneel down and pulled up the thread and I have to be really careful.

I took deep breath before I slowly kneeled down

Uh … this sure is breathtaking, I can't be kneeling so long because the wood can broke at any time and when it does, I won't be able to save myself since, I AM kneeling and it would be hard to move to the other wood fast while kneeling …

I sighed … if only I can get that gem with other, safer … way … wait … there is a safer way!

I just need to use my power to take the gem! Yes, that's the way … but … that means I have to LOOK at it … which by doing so, I will inevitably got a look of the dark bottom …

I heaved sigh …

There's no other way, Aoi … you have to do it with that way …

I took a deep breath before I lower my head and looked at the gem

Okay then, Aoi … Focus on the gem. Focus on using your power on the gem and just don't care about other things. Focus your Nen to make wind to float the gem. Focus. Focus.

.

.

Okay, that's good, Aoi … the wind is starting to materialize … Just a little bit more …

.

.

*SNAPPED*

"NOOO!" I shouted as my hand just reflexively tried to reach out to the gem …

And that was it for me

 **To Be Continue**

 **So, how is it? Good? Bad? Please comment your opinion and if you can, please fav ^_^ Anyway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
